The Kiss
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are at Bryce's funeral. Chuck realizes he messed up and needs to fix it. My attempt to end the will they won't they, go with they will, and build something good out of that. Was supposed to be a one-shot, but many are pointing out the way it could go...we'll see...
1. Ch 1, The Funeral

A/N: I was having a craptastic day, working on Aces, life in general being life, and knowing I'm about to take a writing break because I "have" to watch Grace over spring break (I so volunteered). I decided to write something for me. There's a belief in TV, movies, comics, and all entertainment of having couples experience will they/won't they. Me, I believe they will, and let's build something good out of this. This is a one-shot fluff piece that if I did ever decide to make a series it would simply be places the writers could have put the two together. If you want something deep, this ain't it. This takes place towards the end of vs. The Helicopter. I hope you enjoy The Kiss.

* * *

He stood there watching her, burying her partner. He felt horrible, terrible, he didn't know how many other adjectives he could pull out, but they all fit. He had been a jerk. He had gotten scared and he had lost it. The one person who had his back, he had betrayed her, and he felt awful. He watched her leave and realized Casey was there watching him. He thought for a second and realized it was a bad idea what he was thinking, but compared to the other bad ideas he had this mission, this one was pretty good. He walked over to the Nerd Herder and drove to her hotel. He got out, went up to her door, steeled his nerves and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Sarah," he said.

"Not now, Chuck," Sarah replied. "Not now."

"Listen, I need to say some things, starting with I'm sorry, I messed up," he said. The door opened, and she was there. If he didn't know better he thought she had been crying. "You know what, maybe you're right; this is a bad time." She shook her head and opened the door, pointing inside.

"No, you started this, finish it," she said. He gulped and entered. He turned around rubbing his hands together, nervously.

"Look, I've got a lot I need to say, but I need to get it all out, so how about you let me say what I need and then you can yell and scream at me all you want," Chuck offered. She studied him a minute and gave a quick nod.

"I'll decided on the yelling and screaming when you finish," she replied. Chuck pressed his lips together, nervous.

"Okay, here goes," he took a deep breath. "I'm nothing like you," he said. She wanted to be mad, but a small smile hit her face just for a second. "You are…amazing. I put my trust in you, and I flashed on someone I didn't recognize that looked a lot like you. You have had to do things, things that hid the real you. I realize those people you killed were bad, and yeah, it scared me, but you did it to save lives of good people. I assumed your name was Sarah Walker, which obviously means it's not, but whoever you are, I know you're here to protect me, and I do trust you. What you do scares me, but I trust you. I am not used to this, and I freaked out, and if we're going to work together you need to know it might happen again." The smile she was fighting flashed again. "So I apologize. I apologize for not trusting you, because you are the one person who's had my back since this began. You are the one person I CANNOT do this without, especially if they throw me in a hole."

"I'm not leaving," she mumbled, then she realized she hadn't let him finish. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No, that interruption, that's good," Chuck said, grinning. "That helps, because the next part, you're going to yell." She raised an eyebrow, and he swallowed. "I am sorry about everything except about trying to save you." She opened her mouth to speak and he cocked his head and raised a finger, he was shaking from nerves, but he did it all the same. She couldn't help but grin. "Listen, I will do everything you ask, but I will not sit by when you two are in danger. If one of you got hurt because I did nothing, what do think would happen to this?" he asked, pointing at my head. "You already think it's affected by my emotions, and me getting someone killed, how would I react to that?" She had to admit he had a point. He paused, and looked around, unsure.

"You're on a role, get it out," she said.

"Please, please, never say again I am more valuable than you," he said. She started to retort, but he held up his hand, and the look on his face…it did something to her. "You are more valuable than the Intersect. You are a human being and I don't know what all they taught you in spy school, but in the Bartowski school of life, everyone is valuable. Every life matters, that's why I hate seeing guns and people getting shot at. That's why I'm going to try to save you, even if it's possible you being tied up you are in a better position to free yourself than I am while not tied up." She grinned at that. "Sarah, I will always try and save you, and Casey, but especially you. If that's an issue, then just go ahead and put me in the bunker now, and save yourself this grief, because you are valuable." She studied him a moment, crossed the distance between them, and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back he was stunned. "Really not the reaction I was expecting."

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said softly.

"Really, then that Bruce guy was a tool…wait, there was no Bruce was there?" he asked. Sarah grinned.

"Not exactly," she said.

"I mean it, Sarah, do I need to get ready for the bunker?" he asked. She shook her head. "Okay, I should go," he said and started for the door. He paused when he got there, and turned. "You know," he said turning. "Regardless of how it ended with Bryce, he was your partner, and I get that it hurts. He was a part of your life, and as mad at him as I was, I don't wish to see him dead." Tears were in his eyes, and he thought he saw one in hers. "It hurts me to be honest."

"Stay," she said. Chuck nodded and met her halfway, hugging her.

"As long as you need," he said softly.

"I shouldn't tell you this," she began.

"Then don't," Chuck replied.

"No, I need to, because this affects you, and if you found out…" she trailed off. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Bryce…" she paused getting herself together, and then it dawned on him.

"Is Bruce," he finished. She nodded.

"We had been done for a while, but…" she couldn't finish.

"When you love someone and they die, it hurts," Chuck said. She shook her head.

"Chuck, I didn't love him," Sarah said. "I didn't even know what love was." Chuck looked at her. "We were spies that were there for each other physically, but that was it. I've had more meaningful conversations with you than I ever did with him, and he and I were partners for a long time."

"That sounds horrible," Chuck replied. Sarah smiled at him.

"See, Chuck, this is why I like you," she said.

"I wasn't kidding about being your baggage handler," Chuck replied. "Whatever it is you want to talk about, in whatever vague terms you need to talk about spycraftery stuff, I'm there."

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," Sarah replied, grinning. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, you know you're a great listener, you're kind, considerate, good looking-"

"Wait, good looking?" Chuck asked. Sarah smirked at him.

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" she asked.

"I've been moping at the Buy More for years, my ego needs all the boost it can get," he said grinning. She stared at him for a moment.

"I shouldn't do this," she said softly, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down, kissing him. A minute later they untangled. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Anything else we shouldn't do?" Chuck asked. Sarah was a bit shocked by that. "Wait..wait, I think," and he stopped, because she was laughing at him. "Sorry, you made my brain reboot."

"Chuck, we need to talk," she said.

"Okay," Chuck replied.

"Later," she said, grinning. Chuck returned the grin, and they talked…eventually

* * *

A/N: There, I feel some better. Hope you liked it.

DC


	2. Ch 2, The Talk

A/N: I really hate me. I was just writing a one-shot, but there were suggestions, and then Marc Vun Kannon said those magic words, "there's a world of possibilities between talked and eventually." That's when my brain started to think, and think. I've done/am doing Break Up as a rewrite, but it's a lot more over the top humor. This could be something a little different, plus it starts much sooner. (I believe atcDave said something similar). So small steps in this one. Very small. Like short chapters when I have some time just to throw things down….none of you believe me…even I don't believe me…The Kiss, Ch 2, The Talk

A/N 2: I've worked on this for four days and just didn't like it, so I had to make it longer…anyone surprised? Me either

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I spend a lot of time thinking about it…

* * *

They had been kissing for a bit, and that's when he felt her hands at his shirt He couldn't, not like this. He hadn't known her long, but one thing he did know, emotions weren't Sarah's friend, and he didn't want her doing something she'd regret. He pulled away, seeing a puzzled expression on her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Chuck took a deep breath.

"Look," Chuck began. "There is nothing more I'd like to do then where I think this is headed, but I don't want to take advantage of you." Sarah chuckled, and moved in close again.

"Chuck," Sarah whispered into his ear. "We both know that only one of us can take advantage physically of the other one in this room, and we also both know it's not you."

"And while I have no problem admitting your physical abilities exceed mine, and may I also admit, that thought excites me more than I should probably admit, Sarah, one of us is a little emotionally stunted," Chuck replied. "Actually, we both are, I just think you are more than me, which is bad now that I think about it. That means-"

"Chuck," Sarah cut in.

"Right, spiraling," Chuck said. "Look, you just buried Bryce, who is at least someone you care about." He looked her in the eye, and she reluctantly nodded. "Last I checked you aren't supposed to be doing this with an asset, though the rule seems pretty stupid."

"The asset rule," she began, but Chuck put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Sarah, I understand the asset rule, I just think it's stupid I'm considered an asset," Chuck replied. She nodded. "I'm not saying you're emotionally compromised, but I think today has done something to you, and I don't want you to do something and be upset with yourself in the morning. I care about you too much to take advantage of you." Sarah stepped back and looked at him.

"Let me get this right," Sarah said, shock on her face. "You've have a government computer shoved in your head. You've got Casey and I, two government agents, and known assassins, driving you crazy and getting you in situations that scare the bejezzus out of you. You've been made to lie to Ellie, Morgan, and everyone in your family, and you don't want to take advantage of me?" Chuck nodded. She grabbed him by the tie and kissed him until he thought he would pass out. She pulled back and took a long look at him.

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow," Chuck said, backing slowly to the door. Sarah stood there and nodded. "Let you mind get un…" he couldn't think of a word right now, he really couldn't think of much, and made some gestures that had his hands making circles. "Hey, quick question, General Stanfield is giving his make-up address from a few weeks ago, and I was thinking about going and listening and see if I flash on something. Is it okay if I go?" Sarah stood their staring at him.

"Sure, I would offer to go with you, but I have hot dog duty," she said.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later?" he asked. She nodded, and crossed the distance between them.

"Yes, later…we'll talk," she said softly, looking him in the eyes, and running her hand down his cheek. "Chuck…thank you…no one, and I mean no one, has ever looked out for me."

"Sarah, I told you, personal baggage handler, I got this. I'll see you later," he said, and slipped out the door. The door shut and Sarah studied it for a moment. What was she doing? She knew she was tired of the CIA games. The one that had nearly cost Molly her life, the ones that had led to Bryce going rouge, and this one…this one was just killing her. Chuck Bartowski was a civilian and he was being taken advantage of. Not only that, he was a good guy, that she liked…a lot…more than liked…and she wasn't sure how to handle that.

}o{

It had been a bit since Chuck had been to the hotel he had kept from blowing up. It was much calmer this time, well, it was for everyone else, Chuck, he was just as nervous as he was when he disabled the bomb. The General's aide had scoffed when Chuck said the General Stanfield would see him, but see him, he did. Chuck figured this was another bad idea. It could backfire in his face, but he had already been threatened to be thrown in a bunker, and frankly, he was sick of being pushed around. Sarah had said there was no where he could run from them.

That was the thing, he didn't want to run, but to always be put in these situations…was just ridiculous. He understood sometimes he needed to be in the field, but sometimes he didn't, and he really didn't need Casey watching over him 24/7. This was a bad idea, but so was earlier today, and that had worked out well, and that had emboldened him.

"So, let me make sure I have this all straight," Stanfield said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The CIA and NSA have sent you handlers and are calling you an asset?"

"Yes, Sir," Chuck replied.

"You are in the field often, and you aren't being compensated?" he asked, disbelief on his face.

"That is correct, Sir," Chuck replied. Stanfield looked ready to spit.

"Son, were you under orders to save me?" the general asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No, in fact, I was told to stay outside," Chuck admitted. "Sir, I'm not complaining about being in the field, but all the time?" Stanfield shook his head. "Plus the constant surveillance of my sister's apartment…" Chuck shook his head.

"Son, don't you mean security?" Stanfield asked. Chuck shook his head again. Stanfield groaned.

"Please, Sir, I need you to understand, Casey is amazing in the field, but he….he scares me a little," Chuck admitted. Stanfield chuckled.

"And what about the CIA agent, Miss Walker?" Stanfield asked.

"Sir, she's the only reason I'm alive. She protects me, watches over me, reassures me, and makes me feel like a person. To everyone else, I'm property, to her, I'm Chuck, and without her, I'd be crazy," Chuck admitted. "We don't even know how this thing works," he said, pointing to his head. "But, I've got to think my emotions tie into it, and that's the other thing, my sister, a brain doctor, can't know."

"So you want Casey and Walker on your team still?" Stanfield asked. Chuck nodded. "Walker does have Secret Service experience," he said, scrolling through something on the computer. "They're primary objective should be protection and surveillance. I have some ideas," he said giving Chuck a smile, and picked up the phone.

"I need the president," he said simply. He looked up at Chuck and put his hand over the speaker. "I hate to ask, but…you know what, never mind. Anything I say, you already have in your head." He took his hand away from the phone. "Mr. President, General Stanfield with NATO, Sir. What do you know about the Intersect? Really? That little. Have you got five minutes, Sir? It does affect the country and the rights of a private citizen who have been trampled. One who saved my life and hundreds of others. Thank you, Sir." Chuck sat back and grinned. He didn't know what Sarah and Casey would say, but he was pretty sure he had just taken control back of his life…for the first time since Stanford.

}o{

Sarah stared out the door as she burned another wiener. What was Chuck doing outside with that very attractive woman, making notes on everything he said. The customer got disgusted with her burning another gourmet wiener and left. Sarah walked outside, and Chuck waved at her. As she got closer, she noticed that the lady with Chuck had a tablet she was typing things on, and there was a face on it, talking to him.

"That's the beauty of it, Sir," Chuck was saying. "No one from the Buy More will ever come over here. They all hate the broken computers, in fact one of our employees gets extremely creeped out by them." He turned to Sarah, winking. "Morgan," he whispered.

"General Stanfield, Sir," Sarah said.

"Agent Walker," Stanfield said. "I'm glad you're here, I've been reviewing your file."

"Oh," Sarah said. "I was afraid Chuck had done something."

"Sarah, it's okay, I know how they've been treating him," Stansfield said. "I am taking over the Intersect project." Sarah looked at Chuck, her eyes wide. "Sarah, you've spent a long time in the field, and don't even get me started on your recruitment." Sarah stared at Chuck. Chuck shook his head to let her know he hadn't flashed on her. "Sarah, I need someone in charge of Chuck's security, and that may extend after the mission over. I know you had family in the area at one time."

"That is true," Sarah said. Chuck's eyebrows raised.

"Think about it, Agent Walker, unless you'd rather be off the Intersect team," Stanfield replied. "You would be reporting to NATO, but we would still be getting our missions from the CIA and NSA since it is their data."

"You are now my commanding officer?" she asked.

"Yes, if you approve, you, Major Casey, and your analyst here, Mr. Bartowski will be the Intersect team," he said.

"Did you just say Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asked.

"Is that a problem?" Stanfield asked.

"No, General, it's just the first time I've ever heard someone refer to him other than the asset or Intersect," Sarah said. The general nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going to close down the Wienerlicious for something a little more believable, you don't mind being the office manager do you?" Stanfield asked. Sarah shook her head no, in surprise. "Good, Chuck is about to open his own company, where he'll subcontract with the Buy More to repair computers, and have a security company. Casey can be the hired muscle for awhile until the security company expands. This way if you three need to be gone, no one will bat an eye, and Gretta here can watch the store, unless she has to go with you."

"You're making an addition, Sir?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, we are pulling back from surveillance to protection on Chuck's home, so you might have to step up personal protection, any objections?" he asked. She shook her head no. "If you're in charge of security you can't very well be off running some crazy field assignment," Stanfield said. "Plus, during those times I'm sure you're having to make judgement calls in the field of when to call something a bust, or make other tactical decisions to protect yourself physically. What I'm saying is, you don't need to have Chuck's security on your mind. Sarah, you've been on the Secret Service detail. This is only slightly less important." Sarah nodded. "Maybe we need to bring along another operative to watch the store."

"Plus we might hire a CIA nerd or three to repair the computers if we're off on a mission," Chuck said, grinning.

"It will probably have to be three to do the job Chuck does, Sir," Sarah said, smiling.

"Any objections so far?" Sarah asked.

"None, Sir," Sarah said. "Girlfriend cover, still on?" she asked. Stanfield shrugged.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we can change it, but it does help explain why you are, and will be so close to him," Stanfield said.

"It doesn't me, Sir," Sarah said, looking at Chuck.

"Look, you two," Stanfield began. "You've been stuck in a unique spot to do good for the country and after it is over, you'll still need protection, Chuck. I will never order you to do anything to compromise yourselves, but…whatever you two do, I need you to be on the same page. As Chuck pointed out, we don't know how the Intersect works, but it makes sense to think it is linked to emotions. Chuck is not a spy, nor do we want him to act like one. He is analyzing data, and from what I've read he is exceeding all expectations."

"Understood, Sir," Sarah said.

"Understood, Sir," Chuck replied, but the look on his face said he didn't.

"Sir, I think what Chuck would like to know is, if he asked me out, like on a real date, would that be a violation of protocol?" Sarah asked.

"I don't care what you two do on your own time," Stanfield said. He thought for a second. "Are you telling me…" he stopped, seeing the look on Chuck's face and knew the answer. "Oh for Christ's sake…I'm going to wear Beckman's and Graham's asses out when I get ahold of them. Good day you two." And with that he was gone.

"Sarah," Chuck said softly. Sarah looked up at him, grinning. "I think some wieners are on fire." Sarah turned, saw the smoke, and ran. Chuck grinned. Things were certainly looking up.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, shortish, and Chuck and Sarah will talk…I just didn't mean this chapter. There will be issues with them. (I would say it's not fluff, but how about not as fluffy as I normally am…you aren't buying that either, are you?) Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed….til next time.

DC


	3. Ch 3, The Paperwork

A/N: Did you know a General from NATO could not just take over this operation? Sudhanva08 did, and thank God knew how to fix it. So some of this is correcting a mistake, and some of this is setting up how things are going to work. I hope you enjoy it…The Kiss, Ch 3, The Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and now neither does the CIA or the NSA…

* * *

Sarah was staring at the paperwork in front of her. She was shaking her head. The papers were directly from the President of the United States. She turned the page and stared at the charter. It was drawn up by the President, naming General Stanfield the head of Razor's Edge. The General had resigned his position in NATO to take this assignment. Sarah found herself offered the position of lead agent and in charge of the protection detail of one civilian contractor, Charles Bartowski for the duration of the mission, and the option of leading it after the operation ended. The NSA was allowed to have John Casey as part of the operation, but if he declined, than Stanfield and Sarah were in charge of finding another agent, not necessarily someone within the NSA. The goal was to read in as few as people as necessary to the project. Razor's Edge reported directly to the President, but their goal was counter intelligence and to follow leads from the CIA and the NSA. However, if the team felt the leads were too dangerous, or outside their purview, they could pass on it.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair. This could be the job of a life time. The chance of her getting away from wet work. The chance to make a real difference. She would use her skills she gained as a member of the Secret Service to watch Chuck, and she would be able to have a semblance of a real life.

"Chuck, I can't believe you did this," Sarah said, looking up at him. They were standing in their new business, a computer repair shop. Chuck gave her a look.

"Is that a good or bad I can't believe you did this?" Chuck asked.

"Good," Sarah said grinning.

"Listen, I know you told me to trust you, and I do, but I didn't like what I was seeing out of the Beckman and Graham," Chuck said, running his hand through his head. "Casey pointing a gun at me the first night, talk of putting me in a bunker, and no one would give me one assurance of how this would end."

"Chuck, I'm not mad, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a plan in place to…well, let's not talk about that," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry that your stuck with me," Chuck said. "I know you wanted to do a lot of great things, and watching me probably isn't going to allow you to do that, but as I told you the other day, without you, I cannot do this, so thank you," he said. She walked over, and grabbed his arm.

"Chuck Bartowski," she said, forcefully. "I am not stuck. I chose to be here," she said, pointing to where she signed on a contract. "Did you ever think maybe I've thought about not being that person you flashed on? The one that scared you? Did you ever think that maybe I want to live and not just go from mission to mission? Did you ever think that I had to, because if I stopped and thought about the things I had done I might break down?"

"But if you're here, and you stop and think about things, won't you break down?" Chuck asked. Sarah stared at him.

"Are you rescinding you offer?" she asked softly.

"What offer?" Chuck asked racking his brain.

"To be my baggage handler," Sarah said. Chuck's face softened. "I meant everything I said that night. I meant it when I said I liked you."

"I think you should know I like you too, Sarah Walker," Chuck said. "Uh, that is what I'm supposed to call you, right?"

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah said. "For some reason when you call me Sarah, it feels right." Chuck smiled. She took a deep breath. "About the other day," she began. Chuck gently laid his hand on hers.

"Sarah, I don't expect anything from you," he said. She stared at him, a slow grin covering her face.

"And while that's sweet, maybe I want something from you," she said.

"I'm here for you, whatever you need," Chuck said. I know your job is to protect me physically."

"Chuck," Sarah said. "My job is to protect you physically, but you need to know I am here to protect you." Chuck smiled at her. He started to say more, when Casey stormed in, and threw the newspaper on the table. Chuck saw the headline and began to flash.

"What have you done, Bartowski!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, knock it off!" Sarah yelled, realizing he was flashing.

"Scared your boytoy's going to get hurt," he said, stepping toward her. She started to step toward him, when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it," Chuck said. Sarah calmed instantly, which took her by surprise. She nodded. He turned to Casey. "Are you with us, or not?"

"You're asking me?" Casey asked, surprised.

"Of course, Casey," Chuck said. "Casey, I don't question you, I questioned your superiors. I'm not an agent, I'm not a spy, yet I felt like I was going to be treated like one, and also treated as expendable should there be a way to get rid of the Intersect."

"Casey, I was already ordered to kill him once," Sarah admitted. Casey nodded.

"Casey, we need you, and let's be honest, with a General that is neither CIA or NSA, that should help keep any interagency turmoil out of this team," Chuck said.

"I'm not calling us Razor's Edge," Casey said.

"Team Bartowski?" Chuck asked.

"Team Moron," Casey countered. Sarah chuckled. Chuck turned to her and she shrugged.

"There's a full armory," Chuck said. Casey grunted. Chuck leaned toward Sarah. "I think he likes me."

"I think he may not hate you, that's as far as I'm willing to go," Sarah replied.

"Okay, you two, I'm in," Casey said. He reached inside the newspaper and pulled out the contract he had signed and tossed it on the table.

"What did you flash on, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Does the name La Ciudad mean anything to you?" Chuck asked. Sarah and Casey shared a look, Chuck knew that look, that was the this is serious spy business look. "Well, I'm going to go work on hard drives."

"Chuck, stop," Sarah said. "We're all going down there to call the general so you might as well go to the meeting with us." They opened up the door and headed downstairs. Casey whistled.

"Nice," he said.

"Welcome to Castle, home of the Razor's Edge charter team," Sarah said. "Have you removed all the surveillance in Chuck's home."

"I have, but don't you think we need to do something more for him?" Casey asked.

"I am right here," Chuck said. Sarah gave Casey a look. Casey grunted.

"Maybe you should move to Echo Park," Casey said with a grin.

"Maybe I will," Sarah said.

"Not in Bartowski's apartment," Casey said, smirking. Sarah turned to Casey.

"Wherever I decide I need to be to protect our civilian analyst, is where I'll be," Sarah said, staring Casey down. He grunted and nodded.

"I hope you thought this through, Bartowski," Casey said. Sarah gave Chuck a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?" he answered. Sarah smiled. The monitor came on and General Stanfield was there. Sarah and Casey filled him in on what was going on.

"Mr. Bartowski, do you think you can accompany Agent Walker to the benefit and try and see if you can find La Ciudad? We have no pictures of La Ciudad on record, and if you can make an identification it would help us tremendously," Stanfield said.

"Chuck, I'll be by your side the whole way," Sarah said.

"I can also have Gretta there," Stanfield said.

"Which one, Sir?" Sarah asked. "He named the dark haired one Olivia and the blonde haired one Stacy."

"Then Olivia," Stanfield said. "Chuck, do you know how to dance?"

"No," Chuck answered quickly. "Long arms, long legs, clumsy, it just doesn't make for one to be good on the dance floor."

"General, I'll teach him," Sarah said. Chuck looked at her, and she had a glimmer in her eye.

"This ought to be good," Casey said, smirking.

}o{

"Well, our first mission under the new regime, what do you think of the new setup?" Sarah asked. It was the night after the gala and they were sitting out at the fountain. Chuck had flashed on someone at the gala, and Casey and Olivia-Gretta had chased him. It turned out he was MI-6. Sarah stayed with Chuck and it was almost like a date. Chuck and Sarah had been studying the painting and figured out the frame was the key. Music stared to play, and Sarah led Chuck to the dance floor. They tangoed, and Sarah had the biggest smile on her face the entire time, Chuck didn't know if he'd ever stop smiling. During the dance, he noticed a brunette with a scar on her neck and began to flash. Sarah saw the woman, radioed Casey and a few minutes later La Ciudad was in cuffs.

"Thank you for the lessons," he said, grinning. Sarah shoulder bumped him.

"I enjoyed it," she said, smiling.

"I think it went well," Chuck said. "I was going to ask you about being my cover girlfriend."

"Chuck, I need to be near you at all times, you are too important to let something happen to you," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"Right, the Intersect," Chuck said.

"I wasn't talking about the Intersect," Sarah said, moving hair behind her ear. Chuck looked at her, questioningly.

"You know, if we were in a real relationship, this would be the point I would be forced to kiss you good night," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him.

"Forced? Would it be so bad?" she asked.

"I think I could suffer through it," he said, leaning toward her. She leaned in toward him.

"Me too," she said, looking into his eyes. It began hesitantly and softly, but it grew quickly. A squeal made them pull apart, surprised. Ellie was there bouncing.

"I was coming to see about you, but, I'm so sorry," Ellie said.

"It's fine, Ellie," Sarah said. "I need to be going anyway." She looked at Chuck and gave him a smile. "I believe we still have a talk to have." Chuck nodded.

"I think I'm looking forward to it," Chuck replied.

"You should," she said smiling. She turned to go, and turned back around, making sure Ellie was in the apartment. "Casey could be right, I might ought to move closer."

"Is that part of our talk?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

"Good night, Chuck," she said softly and left.

"Good night, Sarah," he said, watching her go.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Casey said from behind him, making Chuck jump and kick his legs out in surprise. Chuck got control of himself and turned around.

"THAT…was not necessary," Chuck said. "I do too." He started to the door. "Good night, Casey." Casey grunted, pulled out a cigar, and lit it. He pulled out a phone as he headed into his apartment.

"General, you were right, he functioned perfectly," he said as he went inside. "Team Moron is going to be very interesting."

* * *

A/N: I had originally written a cliffhanger, but changed my mind. This story, is supposed to have a different tone, and I hope Chuck with a little more confidence came through. Next time, Carina…Oh, boy…Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed….til next time.

DC


	4. Ch 4, The Game

A/N: Wow, you guys…like this…more than I ever thought…okay. It's not going to be normal fluff (I see everyone of you thinking it's so cute I think that.) I hope you enjoy it…The Kiss, Ch 4, The Game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or the Intersect, but sometimes I flash on a good idea…(crickets)…

* * *

It was game night, a cover date that didn't exactly feel like a cover date. There were knowing smiles, grins, and Ellie…well, she nearly squealed multiple times. It was going well, if you didn't mind that Morgan seemed to have his own personal Intersect about Chuck. Sarah was glad he had someone in his life like Morgan. She just hoped someday…she looked at him. Yeah, someday, and maybe sooner than she realized. She inwardly rolled her eyes as she told the story how she was sunburnt when she was nine and it was the most dangerous situation she had ever been in. Bombs, knife fights, overthrowing government were all up there, but perhaps the most dangerous situation ever, was right here, and she thought Chuck Bartowski knew it, hence that grin, that grin that he knew more than he was letting on. She grinned back and gave him a playful smile letting him know that she knew that he knew. It was all going good, until…Chuck looked sick when he was asked who he hated. Sarah didn't think there was anyone Chuck hated. Oh, Harry Tang, that had to be it….and it wasn't. Morgan went on and on about Bryce, and all she could do was stare at Chuck, her mouth agape. How could Bryce do that to Chuck…never mind, she knew. Bryce would do whatever it took, and not care who he hurt, she knew that from experience. They walked outside holding hands, and Ellie shut the door. They both looked down at their hands linked together, looked up at each other, smiled, and slowly walked, their hands still linked.

"Chuck, about Bryce," she began.

"Sarah, you didn't know," Chuck replied.

"It was a little awkward, you have to admit," Sarah said. Chuck shrugged.

"As awkward as everything Morgan knows about me?" Chuck asked smiling. He moved towards her. "I hope you don't think me to forward, but I'm going to kiss you goodnight, and it's not a cover kiss."

"I don't, I'm glad, and I'm going to return the kiss, also not a cover," she said smiling. They kissed in the courtyard. After a bit they pulled apart. "By the way, we need to work on part of our cover," she said, with a grin.

"Which part?" Chuck asked.

"Well, when Morgan does better on the sex questions than I do…" she let it trail off, smirking at how red his ears were.

"Uh..erm…ah," he stuttered.

"Right now, we're taking it slow," she said, an evil grin on her face. "There's something I need to take care of tonight, but after that, we do need to talk."

"This talking," Chuck began. "It is actual words, correct?"

"Chuck," she said as innocently as she could. "There are so many forms of communication," she said, stepping on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek quite intimately. He sputtered, she patted his cheek, turned, and said, "Good-bye." He watched her leave. Casey came up beside him.

"You're in a world of trouble, Moron," Casey said. Chuck nearly jumped on top of the fountain

"Gah! Will you quit doing that?" Chuck yelled. "How am I in trouble? Is Stanfield mad?"

"Stanfield?" Casey said. "Oh, no, I've been watching you two, and reporting, and he's deliriously happy." Casey leaned in. "You realize if you tear down her spy wall and have to deal with all her lady feelings you're gonna be patching crap up for her emotionally forever, right?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, there's a reason they recruit the people they recruit, we're broken," Casey said, walking off.

"Casey, if you ever want to talk," Chuck began. The door slammed shut. "I'm here," he said to the empty courtyard.

}o{

 _The next morning_

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"Fine," Sarah said, grumpily.

"Okaaay, so is this the time to ask why is there a DEA agent in the store, that looks like she knows NOTHING about computers?" Chuck asked. Sarah grinned at him, and shook her head.

"Carina Miller is what she's going by today," Sarah said. "Her and I 'discussed' things last night."

"That happens in real life?" Chuck asked. Sarah gave him a look. "In comic books, the trope is superheroes meet, fight, and then team-up, and I know you're a superhero." Sarah looked a bit sheepish. "Really?!" he said, waaay too excited.

"We knocked over the fish bowl last night and bubbles got knocked out," Sarah said. "I'd like to prove to myself I can raise something."

"You know goldfish are one of the hardest animals to care for, right?" Chuck asked. "What is he doing?" Chuck asked spotting Morgan outside. "Oh, oh no."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I'm thinking he wants a date with Carina, and that…that would just be a bad idea," Chuck replied. Sarah smiled.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked. "Sarah…please don't."

}o{

 _The next morning_

"You look awful tired," Sarah said. "Was our double date too much for you?" she asked grinning. Chuck just gave her a look. "What?"

"Your friend, Carina," Chuck said. Sarah's eyes got huge. "She called last night, said her government computer was down and needed me to fix it."

"Oh, no," Sarah said, her eyes wide.

"She asked me first if you and I were sleeping together," Chuck began, nervous.

"What did you tell her?" she asked. "I need to know so I can have our covers straight." Chuck just looked at her. She grinned and shrugged.

"I told her a gentleman never kisses and tell," Chuck said. Sarah grinned. "At least that's what I tried to say, she was kinda all over me in just her undergarments."

"Undergarments?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Lacy ones, you know, that's not the important thing here," he said. The look Sarah gave him said they would be talking about that later. "What is important is she told me all sorts of things about you and Bryce," Chuck said. "I acted shocked." Sarah gave him a look. "She's up to something, Sarah, she's trying to drive a wedge between us, why would she do that?" Sarah gave him a smile.

"Because she's Carina," Sarah said. "If there's anything you want to talk about…"

"Sarah, I'm your baggage handler," Chuck said, smiling. "And when you want to unpack it, I'm here." She squeezed his arm in thanks.

"Stay close to me, she has a habit of going all cowboy," Sarah said. "The mission is in a few hours and I think she'll try something." Chuck nodded, wondering what the red headed spy was up to.

}o{

 _Post Mission_

"Do we have the budget for a jetski underwater?" Chuck asked General Stanfield.

"A what?" he asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Carina used a jetski that was housed underwater for a getaway, General," Sarah replied. "Chuck and I staged a fight, one I didn't know was staged, might I add," she said giving him a look. He grimaced. "No, it was good, Chuck, very, very good. As soon as Carina was out of sight he gave me the diamond, and I handed it off to our security team."

"Agent Walker, are you saying our analyst did his job?" Stanfield asked, grinning.

"Perfectly, Sir," Sarah said. "His ability to analyze information in the field, on the go, saved us from a potential fight with the DEA."

"Major," Stanfield said.

"Sir, since Walker has become more inserted into Bartowski's life, the Intersect is operating with less screw-ups," Casey said.

"You just complimented me," Chuck accused.

"Did not," Casey said.

"Yes, you did," Chuck replied. Casey grunted.

"Agent Walker, do you have any ideas for increasing your protection detail with Mr. Bartowski?" Stanfield asked.

"General, I have all sorts of ideas," she said, a grin slipping over her face, knowing it shouldn't in this situation, but not having the power to stop it. "However his sister thinks we're taking things slow." Casey snorted, she heard Chuck swallow loudly, and Stanfield chuckled. "I think Chuck and I need to find something we can both agree on, and I understand the urgency."

"The sooner the better," Stanfield said. "But, I do understand."

"Sir, I not sure you do, my sister, Ellie, she could probably break either of these two if she thought something was up, and that's no shot at them as spies," Chuck said.

"Sir, Bartowski may be on to something," Casey said. "We are trained to withstand all types of torture, but when Ellie Bartowski wants something…" Casey shuddered. Stanfield nodded.

"This is why you have a civilian analyst," Stanfield reminded them. "To think of the things we don't understand from our point of view. Good job team," Stanfield said. "I would call you your team name, but I understand that upsets the Major." With that the screen clicked off.

"Bartowski, I'm impressed," Casey admitted grudgingly.

"Thank you, Casey," Chuck said. Casey grunted and left. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"I should have gave you a heads-up on the beach, but there was really no time, I'm so sorry Sarah," Chuck said.

"Chuck, you didn't have time, you made a spot analysis, and made the best decision you could," Sarah said. "That's all we could ask of you. Plus pulling that diamond out, on the run and pocketing it, well done." Chuck nodded.

"Come by later?" she asked. Chuck nodded. "See you then," she said, grinning.

}o{

Sometime later, Chuck showed up at Sarah's hotel room, a pizza in hand, vegetarian, no olives. He knocked on the door, and she opened it with a smile.

"Hey, Sarah," he said. "I brought dinner," showing her the pizza. She opened the door and invited him in.

"Chuck, we need to talk," she said as he sat in the chair in front of her bed. "I want to tell you so much, but I can't for the job, for your safety, and part of me worries that it won't be enough for you."

"Will you tell me the truth going forward?" he asked. She thought for a second, and nodded.

"I can do that," she said.

"Then, until you feel like you can, that's what we'll agree to," Chuck said getting up to get napkins.

"Sam," she said, swallowing. He turned toward her. "It's my name, Sam. I haven't been called that in…I don't know, but I had to give you something." He smiled, and walked toward her and took her hands.

"Do you still feel like a Sam?" he asked, grinning. She shook her head. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Chuck you barely know anything about me," Sarah said. Chuck grinned.

"No, I know you'll do anything to protect me, and you are an amazing person, everything else, I want to know…it's whenever you're comfortable," Chuck said. She pulled him in.

"It's not that I don't trust you," she said. Chuck shook his head.

"I get that, like I said, when you're comfortable," Chuck said. She grinned, and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	5. Ch 5, The Family

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as much as usual. I've been reading a lot of good fic on this site and just relaxing. I hope to pick up this week. We'll see. I give you The Kiss, Ch 5, The Family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Silk, two of my favorite characters in all of fiction

* * *

"You can stop laughing any time, Casey," Sarah said, amused at Casey's reaction. Chuck stood there chuckling.

"You know you can always join us?" Chuck offered. Sarah turned to Chuck.

"That's a great idea," she added. "We could double date." Casey growled and walked away. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Thank you, this means a lot to him," Chuck said taking her hand. Morgan had proposed a night of Morgan. Chuck hadn't told her she was supposed to bring her A game. She was Sarah Walker, she always brought her A game. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And as special as that is to me, I'm actually doing it for other reasons," Sarah said, winking before she walked off.

"I'm perfectly okay with my pet name being, 'other reasons,'" Chuck called after her, smiling.

"Figured out your security yet, Numb Nuts," Casey said from behind. Chuck jumped, taken by surprised. He turned, stared at Casey for a second, and spoke his mind.

"For a guy as big as you are, you are SO sneaky quiet," Chuck said. Casey grunted with an appreciative head nod.

"Haven't had the talk yet, have you, Bartwoski?" Casey asked.

"We've had lots of talks about lots of different things," Chuck replied. Casey grinned.

"You're scared to death she's going to be more than you can handle," Casey said. Chuck looked as confident as he could.

"Absolutely terrified," he admitted, smiling. Casey's smile fell. Chuck's attitude didn't match his words. "But nothing worth having is easy."

"Then we both know you're not worth having," Casey said and walked away. Chuck thought for a second.

"HEY! I'm not easy!" Chuck yelled.

"You sure?" Sarah asked behind him. Chuck jumped again, taken by surprise. Sarah walked away grinning.

"Are you two having some sort of contest to see who can make me jump the highest?" he asked. "And I resemble that remark."

}o{

"No," Chuck said.

"Excuse me," Casey said, towering over him. Chuck cleared his throat.

"I said, no, I'm not leaving it alone," Chuck said. Casey glowered, and Sarah had a shocked look on her face. "I screwed up Mother's Day," Chuck saw the look from Sarah. "I'll explain in a bit," he said to her. He faced the two, a determined look on his face. "I caused her to lose her brother, and I would have done the same thing."

"Chuck, I get it," Sarah said. "When I first started I felt the same way, but you can't save them all."

"It doesn't mean we can't try," he said, looking her in the eyes, turning, and walking toward the storage room that led to Castle. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes before…she liked it…a lot.

"Numb Nuts has a set," Casey muttered. "Do you need a minute?"

"We had a professional disagreement, what's the big deal?" Sarah asked. Casey looked at her, and grunted while shaking his head.

"Right, you're not impressed at all with right now," Casey said, walking toward Castle. Sarah shook her head as if ridding a fog and followed.

Downstairs Chuck explained it all to Stanfield and although he appreciated Chuck's empathy for Mei-Ling, he agreed with Sarah and Casey.

"General, what if she defects?" Chuck asked. Stanfield paused.

"You make that happen, and you I'll send a team in to rescue her brother personally," Stanfield said. Chuck nodded. "Casey, Walker, Greta should be there in half an hour, Stacey-Greta," he added, seeing the look on Chuck's face. "You two go check that restaurant again, see if you see any of the players, for now, let's keep Chuck out of this." The two nodded.

"Thank you, General," Chuck said. Stanfield paused.

"Chuck, I wish I had a sibling like you," and with that, he cut the feed. Sarah gave him a look.

"Listen, Sarah, I won't apologize for asking for this," Chuck began. She walked over and kissed him on the lips, making Casey groan.

"I would never ask you to," she said, and headed upstairs. Chuck kept his eye on Casey so he wouldn't be startled by the big man again.

"You just keep playing with fire," Casey muttered, and walked up after her. Chuck went upstairs to work. He had his back turned to the door when he heard it open.

"Hey Stacey," Chuck began as he turned around and saw Mei-Ling with a gun pointed at him. "You're not Stacey."

"They will kill my brother in nine hours," she said. "And, it's your fault. You are going to help me."

"I have a team," Chuck said. "All you have to do is defect, and we'll go get your brother." She cocked the gun at him.

"I will never defect! They'll never let me go home and I'll never see him again!" she said, her aim never shaking. Chuck stared at her and spoke softly.

"If you don't you'll never see him again, and if you shoot me, they'll never help you," Chuck said.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I think by now you know I'm your only hope," Chuck replied. "Look, I know you don't know me, but last night was me trying to help. I screwed up, and I want to help, but they won't let me if you don't defect, and taking me or hurting me won't save your brother, it will only get you put in prison or killed, neither will help you, or your brother." She nodded and lowered the gun. "Come with me."

}o{

Chuck walked in the apartment with Ellie, smiling. Stanfield was as good as his word, and had an assault team ready to go. Sarah and Casey could have been knocked over with a feather when they rushed into Castle and saw Chuck and Mei-Ling having tea and talking about their families. Chuck helped with the strike, recognizing the security cameras, and he stayed at Castle, quarterbacking the entire operation. It was a thing of beauty. Chuck was thinking about how important family was when there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Chuck asked.

"No," Ellie answered. Chuck opened the door and Morgan barged in.

"Morgan, it's not a good…come in," he said as Morgan went past.

"I'm getting fired," Morgan said. "There's a stupid contest and I'm getting fired and there's nothing I can do." Chuck turned to Ellie.

"We can't let him get fired," Ellie said.

"You're just worried he'd try to move in here if he got thrown out," Chuck said. Ellie gave him a look, and grinned. "You know this day is the day we learned to take care of ourselves." Ellie nodded.

"But we had help," she said, looking at Morgan who was pacing back and forth. "Morgan was there, he helped you when you needed it." Chuck went over and gave his sister a hug. When he released her she had a look in her eye. "This day has always been about family, maybe it's time we made it about all our family."

"Ellie, are you suggesting we invite more people to Mother's Day?" Chuck asked.

"Not only that, I'm suggesting we reschedule to tomorrow," she said, grinning. "It's our day and we can have it whenever we want." She looked over at Morgan. "Come on, let's go help our annoying little brother."

}o{

Chuck sat in Castle, thinking. They had helped Morgan all last night, and this morning, just to make sure he was okay, Chuck and Ellie had both made purchases in Morgan's name. It was the easiest way to fix the problem. His family. Chuck realized things were changing in his life. He had finally moved past Jill, and it hit him that while it was this new life, and Sarah that had changed him, one day she could be gone. He really hoped not, but the life she lived was dangerous, and she might not want to be here to guard him. He knew he wasn't as exciting as other men, but he had a gift. He had a relationship with Sarah Walker. One he didn't completely understand, but he was fairly certain there was more there than simple friendship. He really didn't think spies told their friends their real name.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Sarah said, coming up behind him, but not so to startle him.

"Thinking about how fast things can change," Chuck said. "And how somethings take a while. There's a quote from a book I like, 'Now's the time to be alive – to see it all happen, to be a part of it. That makes the blood race, and each breath is an adventure.'"

"Is that Shakespeare or some philosopher?" she asked.

"Silk Kheldar, in the Pawn of Prophecy by David Eddings," Chuck answered. Sarah gave him a look. "What?"

"Science fiction?" she asked, grinning.

"More, fantasy adventure," he said. "There's this guy name Garion and his soon to be wife that fate kind of shoved together," he began, but he saw the look in her eye. "You know what, when you're ready I'll introduce you to it."

"Let me guess, you're Garion and I'm his wife?" she asked with a grin.

"No, you're Silk," he replied. She lifted an eyebrow. "He was known as the guide or the rat, wait, let me finish," he said when he saw her look. "Silk was an assassin, a spy, pickpocket, and a reluctant member of the royal family, and he was good at all his jobs. He wasn't good, he was the best, and he had decided he would always be alone. He watched all his friends find someone after their first adventure, but on their second, he met Liselle. Now there was a considerable age difference but she had loved him since she was young. Liselle saw through the shell, she saw the real Silk. The one that cared. The one who's heart broke when he visited his mother who used to be very beautiful but was now scared by an illness that left her blind. He never cried the entire time he spent with his mother, but when he left, he broke down. Liselle saw the beauty inside of Silk and refused to be pushed away and made him see it." Sarah looked a little uncomfortable, but she found herself wanting to know how the story ended.

"So?" she asked. Chuck just looked at her. "Come on, Chuck, what happened?" Chuck gave her an amused smile.

"Well, after their adventure was over, Silk announced his and Liselle's engagement, except he hadn't asked her," Chuck explained. Sarah snorted.

"She turned him down?"

"No, she was quite upset he didn't ask her first, but when pressed, she said she wasn't going to refuse," Chuck said. He had a faraway look in his eyes, and he was grinning. "She did tell him he hadn't heard the last of it."

"Did they marry?" she asked, finding herself drawn into the story.

"They did and were happy," Chuck said, looking at her. She stood there a second.

"I never thought I could have a life outside of spying," she began. Chuck stayed silent for a moment. "I'm beginning to reconsider that."

"Really?" Chuck replied. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Already doing it," she said, grinning. "Now come on, it's Mother's Day tonight and I don't want to be the reason Ellie's mad at you."

"Ellie, mad at me?" he asked. She gave him a look. "I mean irritated, but not mad…" he continued on out the door. Sarah half listened, thinking about the story and how things change.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	6. Ch 6, the Realization

A/N: This new format doesn't lend itself well to the episode, so I tinkered. I give you The Kiss, Ch 6, The Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but it's on Amazon Prime streaming!

* * *

It had been an absolute mess, the whole mission. It had all started when Big Mike begged Chuck to find Morgan. Chuck went to the Santa Monica Pier, Morgan's favorite hang out and that's when everything went downhill; he flashed on Laszlo Mahnovski. Laszlo fled, and Chuck did what any guy with a super-secret spy cover girlfriend would do, he contacted Sarah. She came over to reassure him, and brought him a picture of the two of them they had made at the mall the week before. The almost shy smile she gave him when saw him, made his heart melt.

Casey pounded on his door a little later and asked him if he wanted him to beef up security, which Chuck declined. They had a meeting a little while later, and Stanfield admits to Laszlo being a technology wizard. Sarah and Casey joined the manhunt, leaving Chuck to his own devices for lunch. As he got in the car, he was shocked that Laszlo was there, but Laszlo told Chuck a story that connected with his heart. Chuck felt empathy and a sort of kindship to him. He offered to take the rouge asset to lunch and hear him out. At lunch, Laszlo told him many things, but the one thing that worried Chuck the most, and caused him not to report this meeting, was that his home was bugged.

Chuck came home, checked the house everywhere for bugs, and couldn't find any. His eyes latched on the picture of him and Sarah. He picked it up and searched it thoroughly, finding nothing. He shut his eyes, and hated himself. He texted Sarah that they needed to talk. Fifteen minutes later, she entered the Morgan door, a concern look on her face. Chuck was sitting on the bed, holding the picture she had just given him, starting at it.

"Chuck, you okay?" she asked.

"No, Sarah," Chuck said looking at her. "If it wasn't for you, I could be Laszlo. I would be locked in that bunker, acting as crazy as he is. In an hour, he nearly had me convinced that you and Casey were doing things behind my back and watching me the way you said you wouldn't. I exposed us to this guy and now…I'm so sorry, Sarah. I messed up." Sarah pulled footstool forward, sat down, and took his hand.

"Chuck, if you hadn't gone to Stanfield, we would have done exactly what you are worried about," Sarah admitted. Chuck looked her in the eyes. "Hey, he knows what he's talking about, so I get it. Trust is hard for me, and I do trust you, but if I saw something shady, I'd verify it," she said with an amused smile. "Chuck, this is brand new for both of us, for me in so many different ways, but you need to talk to me about this stuff. The stuff that affects you as my analyst, and the stuff that affects you as my partner, and I'm not talking the job," she said with a grin. "But know this Chuck Bartwoski, no one, and I mean no one, is going to hurt my Chuck."

"Little possessive isn't it?" he asked grinning.

"Got a problem with that?" she asked, returning the grin.

"None," he admitted. "Sarah he keeps finding me."

"I think I should move in for a bit," Sarah said. Chuck got a smirk on his face, and Sarah gave him a shove, knocking him over onto the bed. "For your safety."

"If you moved in, I'm not sure how safe I'd be," Chuck replied. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to contact, Stanfield," she said, leaving through the Morgan door. "What are you doing?"

"Walking my girlfriend to her car," Chuck replied. Sarah spun around and looked at him. "Cover," he added quickly.

"Is it?" she asked with a smirk. "Get back inside, Chuck, I'll be back soon."

"I'm fine, it's not like anyone is going to sneak up behind me," he said.

"I'm sure there's bigger morons somewhere, I just don't know where," Casey said behind Chuck, making him jump into the air. "I'll watch your boyfriend, Walker."

"Take good care of him, Casey," Sarah said. Casey looked disgusted, and watched her drive away.

"I don't know why you had to ruin a perfectly good agent," Casey said to Chuck.

"You know, Casey, I think we should watch some James Bond movies to bond," Chuck said.

"Or, I could just deposit you back into your room," Casey said, nearly flinging him into his room through the Morgan door.

"That wasn't nice," Chuck yelled at Casey, as Casey slammed his apartment door. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the gun Laszlo had pointed at him.

"Not a sound, we have somewhere to go," Laszlo said. "And, don't worry about Casey. I've got his surveillance on a loop."

}o{

Chuck sat in Castle. Sarah and Casey were giving a briefing and Chuck wasn't even pretending to pay attention. He kept going through what happened earlier that day. Another bomb had nearly exploded ending the two of them. His life had flashed before his eyes again…well, not flashed like the Intersect flash, but flashed, and it wasn't what he hoped for. The last few months were better, but those five long years…they bothered him. He looked over at Sarah, who was looking at him with concern.

"Major Casey," Stanfield said. "I need to talk to Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski about their cover. You're welcome to stay, but-" Casey saluted, grunted something and flew out of the room. Sarah was waiting for a lady feelings joke from Chuck, but he was silent. "Mr. Bartowski, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you aren't saying much, and I'm concerned."

"That could have been me, or I could have died, again, or I could still be at the Buy More," Chuck said softly. Stanfield and Sarah shared a look.

"General, I think this falls under my purview," Sarah said, with a slight grin. Stanfield looked relieved.

"Whatever you need, within reason, to fix this, you have it," Stanfield said.

"I think the relocation we talked about needs to happen," Sarah said. Chuck snapped his head up. "For me, to Echo Park, Chuck," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Mr. Bartowski, I need you to understand, I appreciate the dynamic you have with this team," Stanfield said. "I would never remove someone from your team without talking to you, unless orders came above my paygrade, and the way our charter was written, there aren't many, arguably one." Chuck nodded. "This entire project centers around you. We need you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Chuck, we all need you to be as comfortable as possible," Sarah added. "Everything we are doing we are trying to take you into consideration, but if something is bothering you, you have to tell me." Chuck nodded. She turned to Stanfield. "I think I have this, General." Stanfield nodded and signed off. Chuck's phone went off and he looked down at it.

"Morgan," he said, with a grin. "He wants to know if I'm going to sandworm with him."

"You should," Sarah said. "So Stanfield and I have been talking and we both think it would be a good idea if I moved into Echo Park. There's an apartment on the other side of the complex that I think would work well. When we need to protect you, you can come stay a few days. When you need to talk about things, we can do it there," she paused, and looked down shyly. "Or, if you just, you know, wanna hang out with me."

"I could do that?" Chuck asked, with a grin.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, grinning.

"You'll be running me off," Chuck said, sighing.

"Hey, no I won't, and I promise you if I need some time, and you need to get away, it's a two bedroom apartment, I'm putting an exercise room in, I can get away and you can get away." She looked at him. "What's wrong, Chuck," she asked, growing concerned.

"I wasted five years on Jill," Chuck said softly. "I never realized until today, how much I wasted. It took Bryce nearly ruining my life, to realize he made me live again. Before the Intersect, I was going to waste away over there," he said, gesturing in the direction of the Buy More. "I'm so glad I'm in your life, but I feel like I'm forced into your life." Sarah studied, him, grinned, and sat down in his lap, making his eyebrows about shoot off of his head.

"I'm glad Bryce sent you the Intersect, Chuck, because I never would have met you," she said. She paused and took a deep breath. "You've made me realize I can be more than a spy, I hope you know that." She studied him, and the look he gave her said he understood. "I have a life after this. I have a future and I didn't think so before." She grinned, looked away, and then set her jaw, turned, and looked him right in the eye, her eyes dancing. "Hopefully with the greatest guy I know."

"Have I met him?" Chuck asked, with his own grin. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in.

"Damn right you have," she said, kissing him.

}o{

Sarah watched Morgan and Chuck in the sandworm, and realized how different this mission was. She thought about what she had said to Chuck, and realized he probably didn't understand everything she was saying. That was okay, she would have time to show him. She felt her come up behind her and tensed. She'd rather be armed with a fork leading a revolution in a third world country than what she was about to do, but she had to, and she knew it.

"Sarah," Ellie said behind her. Sarah turned and gave Ellie a genuine smile. She adored this woman. The woman who had raised Chuck as practically her own. The woman she hoped one day she could be friends with. Sarah looked at her, Ellie smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Sarah didn't know why, but no Bartowski gave a bad hug, they were like a drug that she couldn't get enough of. "I hear we're gonna be neighbors." Sarah nodded not trusting herself to speak. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but I know this. He's crazy about you, but compared to what you feel for him, it's nothing," Ellie said grinning. Sarah looked away. She watched Chuck and Morgan and then turned back to Ellie.

"Your brother is special, you know that," Sarah said. "He's not just a good guy, he changes you, he gets into your soul and just changes things I didn't know that could be changed or fixed."

"He's been taken advantage by a lot of people," Ellie said. Sarah looked Ellie right in the eye.

"I will never do that, and I will never let anyone else," Sarah said softly, but dangerously. Ellie smiled.

"I know," Ellie said, squeezing her hand. "I know." She winked at her, and walked off, as Sarah stood and watched everyone in the courtyard.

* * *

A/N: Next time…Stanford….oh boy….Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	7. Ch 7, The Past

A/N: There was more Buy More in this than I realized. So…I may have cheated a little. I give you The Kiss, Ch 7, The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I didn't get kicked out of college….though it took me 10 ¾ years to get my undergrad…

* * *

Sarah huffed out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. These past few days had been…well…rough. It had all started with Professor Flemming at Stanford. Chuck was asked to assist on a mission to find him, and he passed on it due to the personal nature of it, with General Stanfield's blessing. Chuck and Sarah were doing what they could to get his mind off of it, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did. He had told her he was going to go clean his room, and she offered to help. They began getting rid of the old Stanford stuff when Sarah saw it, his old ID. She told him how cute he looked, and he glanced at it. She was stunned as he flashed on the ID.

After discussing this development with Casey and Stansfield, they tried to pick up Flemming, but he took an arrow to the back. She hadn't realized that type of weapons were popular with hitmen. Stanford had nearly been a disaster, but they got the information the CIA wanted and got out of there with their lives. Chuck and Sarah skipped the football game, and with the cleanup over, she sat on the quad with Chuck, looking over the beauty of it.

"I know I'm supposed to be your emotional baggage handler," he began. She reached over and squeezed his hand. She patted her lap, and he lay across the fountain ledge they were sitting on and put his head in her lap. She brushed at his curls with her fingers and wondered what it would have been like to meet Chuck Bartowski on a college campus; a nerd in all of his glory. "I thought I had moved on."

"Chuck," she said softly. "Just because you move on doesn't mean things don't still hurt. You can lose someone but still remember things and miss them." She looked around the campus. "This it the first time you've been back, and I think you're handling it quite well. I probably would try to find something to punch."

"You do have a bit of a violent streak," he replied. She pulled on a strand of hair. "OW!"

"Sorry, it's my violent streak," she said, as she bent down and kissed his head. "You know what Awesome thinks we're doing right now, right?"

"You still think Ellie is trying to convince him we're taking things slow?" Chuck asked. Sarah giggled. "Wait, did you giggle." She slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh. My. God. I just made Sarah Walker CIA super spy, giggle." Her cellphone rang and she looked at it.

"I need to take this," Sarah said. Chuck nodded and she walked away for a little privacy. He turned to look at the fountain behind him, and noticed something written on the plaque. He leaned over to get a closer look.

"You nearly screwed that one up," Casey said, behind him, or right in front of him. Whichever way he was, he frightened Chuck, making him fall in the fountain. That's how Sarah found him, being pulled out by Casey. Now they were in the car, on their way back to Echo Park. She huffed, looked over at him, and frowned at how he looked absolutely miserable. He had a towel wrapped around him, and because everyone else in the vehicle was hot from the game, the air conditioner was on full blast. He was nearly shivering. She leaned over.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," she whispered. He looked over at her. "You've had a rough day, and I just want to make sure your all right." He swallowed thickly. "Don't worry, Chuck. I'm not going to take advantage of you," she said with a grin. He smiled and faced forward. "Unless you want me to that is," she added as an afterthought. He whipped his head towards her, and she had an innocent look on her face. The grin that covered his face made him look a bit ridiculous, but he didn't care. He turned to his right, where Casey sat. Casey growled, and Chuck looked forward, hoping this ride would end soon.

}o{

He stepped out of the shower, and felt like a new man. Where had she gotten clothes that had fit him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. They weren't his, and that meant either she had gotten things for him or there was another guy in her life that wore this stuff, but she had told him everything, right? He shook his head. No, no rabbit hole. Bad Chuck! Don't go down the rabbit hole. This was a CIA agent, she probably had a stash of clothes for Casey as well. He pushed the troubling thoughts away and entered the kitchen. Wow, did that smell good. This is the woman who routinely burned corndogs but apparently, she could cook something right!

"Hey," she said softly, with a big smile as she saw him. She looked him up and down, not even hiding the fact she was checking him out. "Good, I thought those would look good on you." Chuck just looked at her. "Since you are supposed to be here sometimes for protection I thought it best you have some clothes and I got an expense account from our boss to purchase you some items." Chuck nodded. Well, that made complete sense. "Chili and grilled cheese sandwiches okay?"

"That sounds amazing," Chuck replied.

"I know it's getting a little cool out there, so I thought since we didn't have any real stadium food, this wasn't too far off," she said, stirring the chili. She pulled up the spoon with some chili on it, and nodded for him to come over. She gave him a taste, and it warmed him, but it wasn't too warm.

"That's delicious," Chuck replied. Sarah grinned.

"Corndogs, eh," she said. "Real food, I can do."

"I hope you didn't go to any trouble for me," he said sincerely. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Chuck, if I did it's because I wanted to," she said. She sighed, took the chili off the heat, took his hand, and led him to the couch. "Okay, let's do this."

"Do what?" Chuck asked. She handed him a disk and nodded to her laptop. He looked at it, and realized it was the file from earlier. "Sarah!"

"Chuck, you need to know," she said. "I've told Stansfield. If you don't know it could affect you."

"If I do it might as well," Chuck replied. Sarah nodded.

"My guess is, knowing you, whatever is on here, you'll make it something bigger in your head if you don't know," she said. "I'm here, and you need to see this." Chuck nodded. She squeezed his hand. "Right here beside you, okay?" Chuck nodded, inserted the disk, and hit play. He watched Bryce and Fleming talk about Chuck, and Bryce come up with the plan to get Chuck expelled. When it was over, she held him.

"He was trying to help," Chuck said softly. "He was trying to protect me. I mean I would have liked to have known and maybe we could have had another plan, but he was trying to protect me."

"Chuck," she said softly, holding him. "It's all right to be mad at him." He looked at her, and shook his head.

"I'm kinda having trouble doing that right now, because I have you in my life," he said. Sarah smiled. She kissed him softly. It started out as something sweet, and caring, but it took on a life of its own, quickly. She pulled away, grinning.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," she said, winking. She stood up, leaving him slack jawed on the couch as she went back to the stove.

"I don't mind," he said, once he got his brain working again.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". "I wouldn't want to do something you'd regret tomorrow." Chuck stared at her, as he walked over to the kitchen.

"You are seriously getting me back from a few weeks ago, aren't you?" he asked. She grinned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, as innocently as she could. "You have been through an emotional experience and the last thing I need is for you and I to do something that could hurt you emotionally. Plus, I'd be in big trouble with my boss if I broke the Intersect." Chuck grinned at her. She began to ladle out the chili and put a sandwich on a plate for him.

"You are devious," Chuck said. Sarah had an amused smile on her face.

"Let's say I know what you are talking about," she said, smirking. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because the real Sarah Walker isn't a cold, robotic, emotionless spy," Chuck replied. "Because she's funny, wicked smart, sassy, and likes to have fun."

"Wouldn't doing what your suggesting be more fun?" she asked. Chuck put down his bowl, walked over to her, and held her face in his hands.

"She also protects me, from physical, or emotional harm," he said softly. He leaned his forehead down to hers. "She makes me her number one priority when she should be making herself the number one priority."

"You make me the number one priority," she replied, just as soft. "I'm just making it even. Tonight is about making sure you're okay. If that means tears, then so be it. If that means bad movies, then so be it. I really hope it means snuggling in bed."

"You are not ready for the Chuck Bartowski sleep snuggle," Chuck said.

"Chuck, I've started revolutions in Jakarta with a fork," Sarah replied. "I faced Ellie one on one. Your sleep snuggle doesn't scare me." Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance and she grinned.

"Woman, when I later tell this story to the future generations, I will tell them how your arrogance led to your downfall," Chuck said, loftily. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say when you tell our kids about this?" she asked. Chuck sputtered. She laughed deeply. He knew she had gotten him, and she had barely even tried. They ate dinner, watched movies, and she eventually dragged him to bed. The snuggling was next level, and in the morning when they opened their eyes, trying to figure out where one began and the next ended was nearly impossible.

"Sleep okay, Sarah," he asked. She nodded sleepily.

"Maybe the best sleep I've ever had," she said.

"What do we tell Ellie?" Chuck asked.

"I think we only have one choice left, Chuck," Sarah said.

"What's that, Sarah?" Chuck asked, snuggling against her, as she played with his curls.

"We have to make love," she said nonchalantly.

"That would probably be best for the cover and explain why I'm over here," he said. Sarah shook her head where he couldn't see it and continued to play with his hair. The smirk that covered her face would have been a dead giveaway if he had seen it, but he hadn't.

"Sure, Chuck, for the cover," she said, and continued to play with his hair. Chuck opened his eyes and thought about what she said. His mouth nearly dropped, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what she had said. He had only one thought as he lay there.

Don't. Freak. Out.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	8. Ch 8, The Cover

A/N: We've kinda built to this, haven't we? May not be a lot of "cannon" in this, I think most of you are okay with that. Because Cas really wanted it, I decided to do it before several others, I give you The Kiss, Ch 8, The Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but after this Sarah might!

* * *

She didn't know when she had been more nervous. They had danced around this for days, there were always excuses, but they were past the point of excuses, she was past the point of no return, well, not yet, but she hoped to be soon. That brought a grin to her face. She was trying to be calm, but it was like the world was plotting against her. It had all started this morning, when Chuck had pulled her into the supply closet saying they needed to talk. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, and she wanted to, she really wanted to, but she had a problem with words sometimes, so she decided to show him exactly how she felt. When Casey opened the door ten minutes later, Chuck's hair was a mess, they were still clothed, but buttons had been opened and Casey was muttering about "brain bleach." He had tried to talk to her all throughout the day but they had been just busy enough and the double date had saved her, kinda. They had to agree on what to say to Devon and Ellie, and they agreed, both blushing a bit that Sarah had just been there for him last night. She didn't like it, but it was the truth, and Chuck was better when he could tell Devon and Ellie the truth. However, the spy in her became worried when Devon mentioned how things were so quiet in Chuck's corner of the world, Sarah became concerned. When he tried to give Chuck a pep talk about getting back on the bike, Sarah almost choked.

Ellie returned, assuaging Chuck's worries, and Devon and Ellie headed to bed, just leaving Chuck and Sarah. She wasn't sure what to do. As a spy, she knew what had to happen, she had to protect their cover, but what she wanted, there was no cover involved… What was wrong with her? She had blurted it out a few days ago, but now, now she couldn't bring it up.

"Sarah, I really need to talk to you about something," Chuck said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "It's spy related." She felt a little more comfortable. "And, not," he added. This whole thing was getting complicated. He took a deep breath. "This woman, Lou, got sent in from the Buy More today, because they couldn't fix her phone." She got a look on her face that made him grin. "I know, right? But she was kinda flirting, and I need you to know I'm not interested, but with our covers and our real life, I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, fighting jealousy that she didn't know existed.

"Is it okay if I tell her I have a girlfriend?" Chuck asked. "You, of course, because you are my cover girlfriend." She walked up to him and took the coffee out of his hands and placed it on the table. She took his hands in hers, finding the strength to say what she needed to say.

"I think of you as my actual boyfriend," she said. Chuck grinned at her.

"Really?" he asked, his nose scrunching up his smile was so big. She had an amused smile on her face as she nodded. "Sarah Walker thinks of me as her boyfriend, not just a cover boyfriend, but as an actual real life boyfriend."

"Easy, Chuck," she said with a grin. "Casey will be here in a minute yelling about lady feelings." He hugged her.

"So I can drop the cover part?" he asked.

"Mhm," she hummed into his ear. She pulled away from him and looked at him, there was something else on his face.

"Speaking of cover, the uh, the, er, other night," he stammered.

"I was being sarcastic," she blurted out. She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "When THAT happens, it won't be for the cover." He stared at her.

"Oh," he said. "I, uh, see." He was turning a shade of red that she wasn't sure was on the color charts. "Uh,"

"We can talk about that tomorrow, get some sleep," she said, kissing one of his cheeks while caressing the other. She winked at him, walked to the door, looked back, and saw him standing there, brain attempting, but failing to reboot. She walked out and headed to her apartment, quite pleased with herself.

}o{

"Hi, Lou," Chuck said as she entered the shop the next morning. She looked extremely worried, and Chuck, being Chuck wanted to end her worries. "Don't worry, it's good as new-ish."

"Is this Lou?" he heard a voice ask, and Sarah came out of the back, and Chuck's eyeballs about burst out of his head. She was wearing a shoulderless white dress and a pair of glasses. Chuck swallowed, and just stared at her. "Hi, I'm Sarah, Chuck's girlfriend," she said, walking over and shaking Lou's hand during the introduction. "He was really worried about getting your phone fixed, you have all your recipes on there?"

"Yeah," Lou said, sighing in relief. Lou looked at Chuck, and shook her head. "Should have known one as good as him was taken." Sarah smiled at her.

"I'm lucky, I know," Sarah said, honestly. Chuck had an idiotic grin on his face.

"You two should come by my store sometime, I'll treat you to a special sandwich, for saving my ass," Lou said. "I'm gonna go," she said, as she looked back at Chuck who still hadn't manage to pull his eyes off of Sarah. "Take care of him," and with that she left.

"Oh, I plan on it," she said. An alarm went off on Chuck's phone. "Chuck, CHUCK!" He didn't move. "I like the prequels better than the original trilogy."

"Sarah!" he said, snapped out of it. She glanced down to his phone and he realized it was going off. He pulled up the screens to the apartment complex and noticed someone approaching Ellie's door. "Huh, police," he said.

"Zoom in," she replied. Chuck nodded, did, and the flash began. He looked up. "I got it," she said, and bolted out of the room.

}o{

"Sarah," Chuck called out as he entered the apartment. Sarah and Casey had arrested Reardon Payne before he was able to drug Ellie, and all was right with the world. There had been some uncomfortable moments about what exactly was going on, so Sarah pulled Ellie off to the side. He didn't know exactly what happened because Sarah wouldn't tell him, and Ellie wouldn't either, but when Sarah left, Ellie was excited. Ellie had burst into his room that night and asked him what was going on with the two of them. Chuck had replied with the standard, "It's complicated," and Ellie opened up on him. She told him he was a big boy and she was a big girl and the two of them could uncomplicate things in a hurry if he'd just go over there. Chuck's eyes got wide. He tried to explain to her she didn't understand, and Ellie said, she understood better than he did. That's why Chuck found himself at Sarah's. "You home?"

"In the bedroom, Chuck, I'll be out in a minute," she said. "Will you start the music for me?"

"What music?" he asked, and looked on the coffee table, and saw a remote control. He hit play and Ain't I Been Good to You by The Isley Brothers began to play. "Oh, good song," he said. He swore he heard her giggle. "Makes you want to dance."

"Then dance," Sarah said, still in the bedroom.

"Uh, I don't dance too well," he said.

"Chuuuuuck," she said, and he could hear the grin in her voice. "This is our place to be ourselves, I won't judge…..much." Chuck began to dance, getting into the music and he noticed candles. Lit candles. What was going on?

"Looking good, Chuck," she said from the hallway. She was wearing a black trench coat, that was all he could really see.

"Oh, you going somewhere, I can head home," he said. She grinned at him.

"I kinda hope one day you'll consider this home," she said softly. Chuck looked at her for a second and a smile broke out on his face, making his nose scrunch. "Chuck," she began, but couldn't say it.

"Sarah, there's something you really should know," Chuck began. "I've been thinking, realizing, contemplating," he paused. "Basically I've been spiraling." Sarah giggled, making Chuck grin. "I'm crazy about you, and I know one day, you could be taken to some exotic place. I get it, and while I always wish you could be here with me, and I get that you have a job, so thank you for making me such an important part of your life. Just please, tell me goodbye before you leave." Sarah stared at him. She slowly walked towards him, and Chuck noticed the coat's length, not that long, and her legs were bare under there. He forced his eyes back up to her face, and she was grinning. Good lord she was enjoying this. Chuck didn't ever remember being this nervous, or excited in his life.

"Why would I go anywhere, Chuck?" she asked, popping the "k". "My life is here. Did you not hear General Stansfield? Did you not hear me? I am tired of being an assassin, I am perfectly fine spending my remaining days watching over you."

"Yeah, but what if we're not together?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head.

"So that's it," she said. "You don't think we belong together?"

"No, no that is not what I'm saying, I just don't want you to resent me, find someone that will blow your mind, and you're stuck here with me," Chuck said. "I love you too much for that." Chuck realized what he said, and his eyes got huge. "I, uh, I mean."

"I swear to God if you try and take that back, I will make you regret it for the next eighty years," Sarah said fiercely.

"Eighty. Years?" Chuck asked, his eyes wider than they were. Sarah nodded.

"I'm in good shape, and I can get you there," she said with a twinkle. "And don't start that crap about someone blowing my mind, because, Chuck Bartowski, I've already met him."

"It's Casey, isn't it?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," she said, mock sighing. "Something about those grunts just do things to a girl," she said, backhanding him.

"You're very violent," he said, laughing.

"That's what happens when I have no way to release my pent up, _aggression_ ," she said emphasizing aggression. Chuck leaned forward, and she didn't even realized she hissed a breath until she heard it.

"Is that what you call it?" he asked. She didn't answer, well, verbally. She undid the tie to her trench coat, and slid it off her shoulders. She had on a purple negligee and she heard the same hiss of breath from Chuck. "Thank you, God," he whispered.

"See something you like?" she asked, coyly.

"Every day, I see you," he said. She reached up, put a hand around his neck, and pulled him in, gently. She kissed him and Chuck thought if he died right there, life couldn't get better, that's when his hand settled on her hip and his thumb rubbed the bone, and she moaned into his mouth. He was wrong, it was about to get better. She pulled away.

"You don't need the flattery," she said, grinning. "You got the girl."

"I'm just telling the truth," he replied. The look on Sarah's face made him think of a ravenous tiger and he was nothing but a slab of meat. He was looking forward to her dinner.

"Chuck, we're going into that bedroom, I'll drag you if I have to, and you are going to pay for all those times you got me reved up, and left me high and dry," she said, grinning.

"You might be the death of me," Chuck replied. "Speak well of me at my funeral."

"You gotta earn it, Baby," she said, kissing him. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"For the record, please call me Baby whenever you feel like it," he said. She winked, grabbed his hand, and was pleased to see she didn't have to drag him into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	9. Ch 9, He's Back

A/N: Kinda got a theme going here, Bryce returning, don't worry, it's me. He who shall not be named in these notes isn't going to mess up these two. You should know that by now in my stories. I give you The Kiss Ch 9, He's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but he might own Bryce.

* * *

Chuck sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be difficult, why did this all have to happen today of all days. It had been such a good week. He and Sarah were together really together, several times together. Chuck couldn't get the dopey smile off of his face. He and Sarah had taken Lou up on the offer of lunch and Chuck had flashed on a poster. They found out it was Lou's ex-boyfriend's club, and Sarah had managed to get them an invite along with Lou. Long story short they had tailed Lou's ex-boyfriend and found themselves in front of what they thought was a bomb. Chuck thought back to the exchange.

"Get out of here!" Sarah yelled.

"You really think I'm going to leave you, here, now? You think I'm going to let you die when I can use the Intersect and stop it?"

"Well, how about you use it before we explode arguing!" she yelled at him. He realized she had an amazing point. He tried to force a flash, but nothing happened. He gave her a look. "Damn it, Chuck," she said, sadly. He knew it wasn't regret he stayed, but regret they didn't have more time together. She grabbed his face. "I love you." Then she kissed him. A bomb went off, inside each of them. They were finally stopped by Casey over the earwigs.

"Uh, guys, I think your timer has passed zero," he said. "I'm very uncomfortable right now."

"I'm not," Sarah replied looking at Chuck.

"Me either."

Chuck grinned thinking about the memory. It had all seemed perfect, like they were meant to be and nothing, absolutely nothing could rip them apart. And then that damn box opened and who was there, Bryce Larkin. Freakin Bryce Larkin. Chuck felt kind of bad, because he was really glad Bryce was alive, but why now? Couldn't he have waited a week? Sarah had asked Chuck talk to Bryce and Chuck reluctantly agreed. Chuck sat across the room, bored, not really giving Bryce the time of day. Bryce told him he didn't believe he was who he said he was. Chuck shrugged, and spoke to him in Klingon. Bryce's eyes lit up. Sarah couldn't take anymore and had barraged in, leaving Casey alone in the observation room. She sat on Chuck's lap and held him. Bryce's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Bryce said he could believe it was really Chuck, because the real Chuck would never get a date with Sarah. Sarah smirked, got up, gave him a kiss that seemed to stop time again, and left the room. Chuck shrugged, got up, walked out, and said a line from Zork as he passed Bryce.

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked.

"I'm interviewing him, per your request," Chuck replied. "What I'm doing is messing with his head."

"Trained CIA and NSA interrogators are paid to do that kind of thing, not you!" Casey yelled. Chuck looked at him, probably another bad decision, but so far they had been paying off.

"Where exactly has that gotten you?" Chuck asked Casey. Casey looked away. "Exactly." Chuck turned to Sarah. "Nice move by the way, that really rocked him." Casey turned back, studied him, and grunted.

"You really are a moron," Casey said, storming out. Chuck thought, and looked back at Sarah.

"Really?" he asked her. She shrugged, came over, and wrapped her arms around him.

"We really need to talk, but after this is over, okay?" Oh, great, a talk. These always ended well.

"Please, no its not you, it's me, please," Chuck said, tears in his eyes. Sarah studied him.

"You really are a moron," she said, and then kissed him. He wondered if another bomb had gone off. After a few minutes he staggered back in to the room with Bryce, his shirt, hair, and basically him, all a little off kilter.

"I figured it out, you two are playing me, or she's playing you," Bryce said. "Did she tell you we're together? Or how many times we've been together?" Chuck just stared at him. He chuckled to himself. "She never did it before, but if you have the Intersect, you can bet if she's sleeping with you now, it's to control you." Chuck was seething. Bryce shook his head. "You can't be Chuck."

"You mean the Chuck you screwed over at Stanford or slept with his ex-girlfriend?" Chuck asked. "No, I'm not that Chuck anymore," he said, and he slugged him, all while Bryce was strapped to the table, and walked out of the room. He walked straight out of the compound, got in his car, and drove off. Sarah and Casey watched him go.

"Huh, maybe he's not such a moron after all," he said. Alarms went off, and the two hurried to protect Bryce.

Footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts, and he saw her leaving her apartment, walking toward him. The smile came to his face every time he saw her. She was wearing a red top with a black belt, and a black skirt. Who was he kidding, she could wear whatever and he would still think she's the most beautiful woman in the room. Her eyes were blue and sparkling and she had that small smile on her face that he only saw her give when she looked at him, not that he studied her much, okay, so he did.

"How's it going slugger?" she asked. He winced at the pun, and what he had done.

"My hand hurts, if you really must know," he replied. She had a look of concern, came over to him, took it in her hand, and studied it. "I know I messed up." She nodded.

"Yep," she said. "I've got to teach how to throw a punch if you're going to insist on walking around hitting people. But, it doesn't look bad."

"You're not mad?" he asked, confusion sitting in on his face. She looked up at him, her eyes studying his, and a smirk growing.

"Depends," she admitted. "Why did you hit him?"

"It was the last damn straw," Chuck admitted. "I don't care what he says about me, or thinks, but to say you are only with me, to control me…." Chuck looked away, gathered himself, and when he looked back, there was a look in his eyes she had never seen. "I have no idea what you are required to do for your job, but you wouldn't do what we did, the way we did, and as many times as we did just to control me."

"Let me clear something up, right now," she said. "I don't do that, EVER. To anyone. Seduction is not about sex, it is making someone think it will happen, getting what your objective is, and getting out. The missions you are referring to, cannot be forced on you, and I would never volunteer for one." He nodded. "Furthermore." Oh boy, he thought, nothing good ever comes after a furthermore. "Agent Sarah Walker does not need you to defend her honor." She stopped, put a hand behind his head, and her eyes softened. "Your girlfriend Sarah is quite disappointed you ran off, because she would like to show you how much she appreciated it."

"Does Agent Sarah Walker wish to kick my ass?" he asked, grinning.

"No, and for the record, we are the same person, okay?" she said, the same grin on her face. Chuck smiled. "Now, we need to talk." He nodded. "Back at the dock when we thought we were going to die, because of that bomb, that wasn't a bomb, I had one regret." She looked at him and swallowed thickly. Chuck was so nervous. He was afraid it was the end of them. "I know what you're thinking, how can you be thinking it?"

"Sarah, I'm not Bryce, I'm not a spy, I'm not all these amazing people who look like Greek gods," he said. "How can I think otherwise?"

"Have I ever given you one indication that I was playing you or this isn't real?" she asked. Chuck shook his head. "Have I ever told any of those 'amazing people' or spies that I was in love with them?"

"Okay, two things," he began, looking for permission to go one. She slightly nodded. "One, I wouldn't know." She gave him a nod, indicating that was true. "Two, you thought you were about to die."

"Chuck, are there any bombs around?" she asked. He shook his head. "Is there anything here making you think I'm or you are about to die?" He shook his head. "I love you, Chuck Bartwoski." Chuck stared at her. "Please stop thinking I'm going to leave you or I don't love you. I know others have left, but they weren't me." Chuck thought about that. She was right. She was so right. She was paying for the sins of others. "I know that's a lot to ask, so I'm going to promise you something. I'm going to work on being more open, and honest, and not make you pay for the sins of those that hurt me." He nodded.

"Okay, you're right, I've been an idiot," he said. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Baby, you're just scared to be left alone again, I get it," she said. "But that wasn't what we need to talk about." She felt him try not to slump. "Hey, I think it's really good. So, on that dock when I thought I was going to die, I had one regret, and one regret only, I hadn't spent all the time with you I could have." He looked at her, wondering if she was about to ask what he thought she was about to ask. "Chuck Bartwoski, will you move in with me?"

"It would make a lot of sense, you know protection wise," he said, jokingly. He saw the look on her face. "Okay, I screwed that up. I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny. Yes, Sarah, that is the second happiest question you could have asked me."

"2nd?" she asked. He blushed. She titled her head, a coy look on her face. "Chuck Bartowski, are you fishing for me to ask you to marry me?" He swallowed. "Trust me, WHEN I'm ready, if you haven't asked me, I will ask."

"Wait, you think…" he stopped, not able to process what was happening.

"Chuck, you've changed my life," she admitted. "Six months ago, I would have laughed if you said I'd ever might marry anyone, even Bryce. Even then I knew what he was and what he wasn't. For that matter, what I was and what I wasn't. Chuck, one day….one day." She pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, let's go to Thanksgiving with your family."

"When they ask me what I'm thankful for, I know what I'm going to say," he said, grinning.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Bryce Larkin," he replied. She was utterly confused. "Because if that pompous, self-serving, douchenozzle hadn't got me kicked out of Stanford, slept with Jill, and sent me this freaking computer program in my head, I wouldn't have met you, and it has all been totally worth it." The look on her face was unreadable.

"Tonight, you are staying at my place, and I'm going to show you who I'm thankful for," she said. Chuck swallowed as she walked up to the door, and went in, like she was family.

"Huh, maybe you aren't a moron," Casey said, making Chuck jump.

"Gahhh!" he said, giving Casey a stare. Casey chuckled.

"Nope, definitely a moron," he said, walking into the apartment like he was family.

"Well, as long as Casey's around I'll never need a watchdog," Chuck muttered to himself walking in behind them.

* * *

A/N: Wade1978, that was for you. Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	10. Ch 10, The Seduction

A/N: The seduction episode….how are we gonna handle this? I give you The Kiss Ch 10, The Seduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I had a dream I did

* * *

"Seriously, I take a morning off, and you get us into trouble," Sarah grumbled at Chuck. She was smiling while grumbling. She wasn't mad, she was tired of the Intersect putting them in these situations. Lester had video conferenced in Chuck during an install since he couldn't do it himself, and Chuck flashed on a hundred dollar bill that he had seen. Chuck called Sarah immediately, who was enjoying her morning off, especially when Chuck woke up and she had made him late for work. "I can think of two scenarios to pull General, but if one goes wrong, we'd have to go to the second, and for the good of the team, I don't like it." Chuck looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Because she's buttering your biscuit, Bartowski, she doesn't want to get your lady feelings hurt if she has to seduce some guy," Casey explained. Chuck turned to Casey processing what he had said . He thought for a minute and started to retort when he saw Casey was giving him the "Yeah I enjoy making you sweat numbnuts but I was telling you the truth." Chuck mouthed a thank you to Casey that made both men uncomfortable.

"Agent Walker, you will not be running any seduction mission," Stanfield said.

"Oh, I know I'm not," she replied. "I was talking about one of the Greta's having to pose as his girlfriend or wife."

"We can obtain three invites, Agent Walker," Stanfield said grinning. "Your dedication to protecting to the analyst is commendable."

"She protects him constantly, especially at night too, she makes sure she's on top of everything," Casey muttered.

"Hey," Chuck said, surprising everyone. "Sometimes I'm on top," he said. Casey looked ill. Sarah was looking at him, wide eyed. "Sorry," he said, when he realized what he had said out loud.

"I take my assignment seriously," she said staring daggers at Chuck.

"Noted," Stanfield said, trying not to laugh. "Why not send both? I promise four invites is not a problem." Sarah took a look at the General, thought about it, and nodded. "Good, then you'll be going as Mr. and Mrs. Charles. We're giving you $100 thousand to gamble, try not to lose it all."

"That's taxpayer money, numbnuts," Casey said.

"You're commitment to the American people is commendable, Casey," Chuck said sincerely. Casey nodded and grunted. Stanfield shook his head. Casey called them Team Moron, but many times their unconventional methods won the day.

}o{

"I'm just saying, they could give me the money I won," Chuck said, looking through the binoculars.

"Or, it could go to help fund the mission, numbnuts," Casey said.

"Maybe Olivia and Stacey should get it for hazard pay," Chuck countered, watching them through the binoculars. Casey took a look through the binoculars and grunted in agreement. Chuck had won 150 thousand dollars last night, but Lon Kirk had been sidetracked by the two Gretas, not that Chuck could really blame him. They were both stunning in their swimsuits, but Chuck had the good sense not to comment on that.

"Stacey does have some legs," Sarah said, grinning where Chuck couldn't see.

"Most people do," Chuck replied. "It's why we're known as bipeds." He kept looking straight ahead in with his binoculars. She stiffened a chuckle.

"Chuck, she's really attractive," Sarah replied. "So is Olivia for that matter."

"I mean she's okay," Chuck said. "I haven't really gotten to know her or Olivia that well, so," he shrugged. "I mean I know more about you and Casey, like his love for Crown Vics."

"Chuck, you've got the girl, I'm not gonna dump you because you think they're attractive," Sarah said. "I'm not that shallow. They're both quite beautiful, one reason Kirk is like putty in their hands."

"I'm not sure putty is the right word," Casey muttered. Chuck nearly choked. "What?"

"Never mind, Casey, never mind," Sarah said.

}o{

"Chuck, did you fake a flash?" Sarah asked.

"Why would I fake a flash?" Chuck asked, honestly confused.

"Chuck," Sarah said. "You didn't like seeing the two of them having to put up with Kirk."

"Sarah, I hated it," Chuck admitted. "But to fake a flash would have meant putting them through that and wasting their time. They take their jobs seriously, they promised me if it was ever too much they'd tell me, and I respect them too much to do that to them." Sarah studied him. "I don't know what happened."

"He somehow switched things up," Sarah said, shaking her head. "We're off the case. Stanfield has pulled us." Chuck shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I let us down," he said. She pulled him into a hug.

"No, Chuck, you're right, something happened, but we do need to figure out what," Sarah said.

}o{

"They're mad at me," Chuck said softly so they wouldn't over hear him. Things had turned frosty once he had returned to the repair shop.

"They're upset we didn't get to finish the mission," Casey said, coming up behind him, making him jump, again. Chuck spun around, eyes wild. "Plus they think you treated them like they weren't capable of finishing their jobs."

"But I didn't," Chuck said. "I didn't fake a flash."

"I know, Bartowski, but they don't know you like we do," Casey said. Chuck hung his head. "It happens, you'll figure something out." Casey took off, and Chuck got a notification from Morgan and pulled up a video. He was watching his buddy, when something caught his eye. He zoomed in and saw what he was looking for. He saw the two Gretas walk toward the back of the store to go down to Castle, and then he started toward the front. He paused. Casey and Sarah would get mad, but they would understand, eventually. He rushed toward the entrance to Castle.

}o{

"Permission to kill the analyst, General?" Casey asked, glaring at Chuck.

"General, you can't let Casey kill Chuck," Olivia Greta said. Chuck gulped. He felt anger radiate off of Sarah when Greta spoke.

"If anything it's my and Olivia's fault," Stacey Greta said. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Great, just what we need more women Bartoskified and lady feelings everywhere," Casey said. Olivia turned to him.

"What Chuck did was respect us, and gave us a chance to redeem a mission gone bad, while everyone else wanted to pack it in," Olivia said.

"For the record, we're really sorry about your Crown Vic," Stacey added.

"Permission to shoot all three of them, General?" Casey asked. Stanfield stared at Chuck.

"So let me get this straight, I gave you an order to stand down," Stanfield began. Chuck started to shrink back, but Sarah held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. It was comforting to Chuck, but confused him at the same time. "I was concerned you fake flashed because of your worry for the two female agents put in a situation you didn't approve of." Stacey and Olivia grimaced. "In fact,, we might as well drop the codename Greta and get backstory's built for those two, because of your insistence they have names." The two nodded, pleased. "You, the only civilian of the group, who I put in a position to make two of your colleagues mad at you, and the other two questioning you, came upon information, and defied a direct order, and have not only completed the original mission but has made the team dynamic much stronger." Chuck stood there. "Mr. Bartowski, chain of command exists for a reason." Chuck gulped.

"It does sir, but sometimes the order at the top is wrong," he said softly. Stanfield stared at him. "You went off of what you thought saw happen instead of the truth. I hated what these women went through with Lon Kirk, and I am aware there was no sex involved, but to have to do what they did, to flaunt yourself with someone you have no want to even be around, yes that bothers me. However, this is an ugly world and these two women are willing to do these things for their county, so it would be disrespectful of me to stop it because it, if you'll pardon the expression, upset my lady feelings." Casey grunted in approval.

"Mr. Bartowski, the mission was pulled because of the position we were put in, not my lack of faith in you, although it turns out by doing so, I cause a crisis of faith on your team," Stanfield said. "We both have something to learn from today, but I'm no fool, I know you're always going to do what you think is right, and while that is commendable, what happens when that is wrong choice?"

"That's why I went to the two people who were affected the most, and who would be affected the most, Sir," Chuck replied. "They knew the risks involved better than anyone." Stanfield nodded.

"Well, I was warned about you," Stanfield said, grinning. "Well done team," and with that, the connection was broken.

"He didn't say I couldn't shoot them," Casey said, hope in his voice. Sarah turned toward her team, and stared at Casey. "Request withdrawn." Sarah nodded.

"Chuck, Casey," she said, a faux smile on her face. "Leave," she said softly. Both men fled.

}o{

That night Sarah didn't say anything about the mission and the two of them spent time as boyfriend and girlfriend. Chuck made a couple of calls out of Sarah's hearing but she trusted him, and besides, it was Christmas, it could have been something to do with a present for her, and for Chuck she was trying to let him surprise her, as much as she hated surprises. The next day when everyone arrived at the repair shop, Chuck put up the closed sign. He walked over to the tree in the corner and came back with a small box and gave it to Casey. He opened it, and saw it was a key.

"Looks like a Crown Vic key," Casey said, and looked at Chuck.

"I may have used some of the 150 thousand," Chuck said grinning. Casey burst outside, and made noises that Chuck never wanted to hear again. He walked back over to the tree and pulled out two matching boxes from underneath and brought them to Olivia and Stacey. They both gave him a look and unwrapped them. They gave him questioning looks upon seeing their presents.

"You work at my shop, you help protect my life on a daily basis, so that means you're invited to Christmas at the Bartowskis, and Christmas at the Bartowskis is in PJs," he said grinning. "They were picked out by my sister." The two tackled him together, and ran off downstairs to try them on. Chuck walked over and got one more box. He brought it over to Sarah. She opened it and pulled out a bracelet. "It was my mother's," he said softly. "I know you can't wear it on missions-"

"Oh, the hell I can't," she said. "I will wear this anytime I want." He smiled at her. "About yesterday," she began. His face fell. "That is third and fourth perfectly good agent you have ruined Charles Bartwoski," she said, grinning. "Those two will go to hell and back for you, Chuck, just like Casey and I would. They will probably be in the field more with Casey while you and I stay in the van. Stanfield was impressed. Pissed, but impressed. I may be the AIC but you're the leader, and that was never more evident than yesterday."

"You know why I told them instead of you and Casey?"

"I do, I don't like it, but I do, it was the right call, Chuck," Sarah admitted. "Don't ever do it again."

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck said, pulling her into a hug. She kissed him.

"Love you, you Nerd," she said grinning. "So seriously, Stacey's legs compared to mine."

"No contest, you win all day long," he said.

"Yeah, but what about at night?" she asked. Chuck grinned, and his ears turned red. Sarah pulled away, and put a hand to her chest, faux scandalized. "Well, I've never!"

"Sarah, yeah you have with me, many times," he replied. She threw back her head and laughed, and realized she was finally going to get to enjoy Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	11. Ch 11, The Holidays

A/N: You know I just realized I didn't do all of the Thanksgiving day episode, and Lon Kirk was the lead in to Christmas. You know I love a Christmas fic, but this time, I'm going to try something different. Also, Angelgurl0 this is for you and to try to fix the "ridiculousness of this episode." I give you The Kiss Ch 11, The Holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and what hotel sends their computer out to be fixed?

* * *

Chuck walked into his and Sarah's apartment and collapsed on the bed. He was beyond exhausted. It was December 29th, and since Christmas he had been going nonstop, not spying but repairing computers. He didn't know how many people got one for Christmas, but the amounts of spyware downloaded going to *ahem* certain sites was reaching preposterous levels. All he had done since December 26th was clean porn off of computers, repaired ones broke by children that had violated the warranty, and upgrade computers bought by parents that didn't have the right type of gaming rigs in them. He was a little surprised on the last part. Most of the time he just sold the part and buyer installed it, but more and more were owning computers and didn't know how to upgrade them. He was making serious money and he was beginning to think they needed to hire someone else, but who, he had no idea.

They had brought in two CIA nerds, as Casey had called, them to help when they had missions, but those two were basically just helping Chuck keep up with the daily traffic. There was no telling what would happen if he wasn't in the store. Morgan wanted to come work with Chuck but Chuck reminded him of having to actually repair CPUs and that talk ended quickly. He felt two strong, but gentle hands on his shoulders and he moaned.

"Sarah, I really hope that's you or else I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do," Chuck said.

"Who else would it be?" Sarah asked.

"Casey does have the softest touch sometimes," Chuck admitted. Sarah burst out laughing and laid down beside him, wrapping her arm around him.

"You're closing the shop from the 30th through the 2nd," she told him.

"Sarah, I can't," he began.

"No, Chuck. Stacey, Olivia, and I are in agreement, you need a break."

"A break would be so nice," Chuck said. "Wait, what about the bad guys?"

"Casey is going for some recertification so we are on stand down until the 5th, unless something huge happens between now and then," Sarah replied.

"Okay," Chuck mumbled, snuggling against her. "I'm just gonna sleep here til morning then."

"No, I made you dinner, you're going to go shower, and you're taking me to Ellie's New Year Eve's party," Sarah replied getting up out of bed.

"Sarah, I don't wannnnna," he whined. She spun, a look in her eyes. "EEP!"

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't freak out," he muttered to himself.

"YOU, are the one who kissed me and started this mess," she said, pointing at him and walking towards him. Chuck was walking backwards. "YOU, are the one who went and heartwarmed me and made me enjoy Christmas. And YOU, are the one who is giving me a kiss on New Year's Eve for the first time in my life." Chuck stopped, his face thoughtful.

"You've never been kissed on New Year's Eve?" Chuck asked softly. Sarah shook her head, her lips pressed together. Chuck gently took her face in his hands. "Then it will be my honor Sarah Walker to be the first to do so." She studied him.

"You know I am just talking about a kiss, right?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a grin on her face.

"I'll still be gentle," he replied, grinning. She shoved him playfully and then hugged him. "You know what I've never done on New Year's Eve?" She looked up at him and grinned.

"How are we going to explain to your sister why we're leaving her party?" Sarah asked. Chuck shrugged.

"We could have our own private party," Chuck suggested. She kissed his neck and worked her way up to his jaw line. He was having trouble keeping his concentration. "Just you…and me.."

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked, between the kissing his neck and then reaching his ear. "Chuck?" she asked breathily in his ear. His arms wrapped around her and his left hand was in the middle of her back, his right on her neck pulling her gently toward him. Their lips crashed together and she spun them ninety degrees, crashing them into the wall. "If I promise after the party to have our own private party will you take me."

"Oh, I'll take you," Chuck said kissing her. She grinned into the kiss.

"Promises, promises," she said, as he growled, picked her up, and headed to the bedroom.

 **-ooooo-**

Two hours later, Chuck and Sarah sat very uncomfortably on Ellie's couch.

"Again, I'm really sorry," Ellie said.

"It's my fault, El," Chuck said. "With everything going on, I forgot we were having dinner here tonight."

"I shouldn't have used my key to go in," Ellie said. Chuck looked away.

"I mean, Ellie, why would you go in their bedroom? They're young, in love, sometimes you gotta go when the mood hits," Devon said. Chuck was trying to figure out how to dig a hole in the floor. Chuck had agreed at Christmas to help Ellie plan the New Year's Eve party, but with everything going on at work he had legitimately forgot…plus when Sarah kissed him like that his brain just didn't function correctly.

"I said I was sorry, but no one answered, and I didn't know," Ellie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ellie," Chuck said.

"So do you have the guest list done?" Sarah asked, trying to turn the topic onto anything else. Ellie handed over the guest list to Sarah and they started to go over it. Chuck stood up, and went into the kitchen. He got something to drink and watched the three of them, his family. It hit him, they were his family. But they weren't his only family. Chuck headed toward his old room and out the Morgan door. He went over to Casey's door and knocked. Casey opened it and stood there.

"There's a New Year's Eve party at Ellie's," Chuck said. "Any way you could push your orders back so you could be there?" Casey stood there a second.

"I'll see what I can do," Casey said. "For the cover?"

"No, Casey, and it's not ladyfeelings, I owe you my life, and I think of you as a friend. Because of that I would like you to be there."

"Moron, that is the definition of ladyfeelings," he said, and started to slam the door, but paused. "Goodnight," and then he slammed the door.

"He warming up to me," Chuck said softly.

"I think so," Sarah said behind him, making him jump.

"Would you two quit doing that!?"

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah lay in bed and sighed, happy. The party had been a blast and at midnight, she got to do exactly what she had always wanted to do, kiss the man she loved at midnight. She was done as a spy, and it was all Chuck Bartwoski's fault. She grinned at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. She looked at the bracelet he had given her for Christmas. She had secretly been hoping for a wedding ring. Sarah rolled over onto her side, and propped herself up, watching him.

"Chuck, you need to ask me this year," she said softly. "You need to ask me to marry you, because I'm going to say yes. We'll figure all this spy stuff out. I'll leave, we can stay in, whatever you want. No, that's not true Chuck, I want us out, I want us to have a family, and I want us to be the family you always wanted and I always wanted. If you don't ask soon, I will. I promise." And with that, she closed her eyes, not seeing the smile on his face.

 **-ooooo-**

"Why are we at the hotel?" Sarah asked.

"Because Neil can't figure out how to fix what is wrong with this computer," Chuck said. "If he screws up again they'll fire him."

"Chuck, is he high?"

"Possibly," Chuck admitted. They looked over at him, and he was asleep. Chuck ran through all the programs that he had said earlier wasn't working. "I think that gets.." he stopped as the flash began. "Uh, Sarah…we may have a problem."

 **-ooooo-**

"Sugar Bear?" Sarah asked again at home, putting an ice pack on his aching head from the long list of names he had flashed on.

"Sugar Bear," Chuck replied. "Can you imagine?"

"Someone, somewhere has to love him," Sarah admitted.

"Didn't he and Carina," Chuck began and Sarah shook her head.

"That was the furthest thing from love," Sarah said laughing. She sat and took his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, when it hurts like this I just go to my happy place," Chuck said.

"Oh, what's your happy place, Chuck?" she asked, grinning.

"It's a memory or dream of you," Chuck replied. She slapped him lightly on his shoulder. "They're not all like that."

"So some are?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, have you met you," he said. She burst out laughing. "No, my favorite dream is the one…I shouldn't say."

"It's okay, Chuck, really," she said. He looked at her, and she gave an encouraging nod. He took a deep breath.

"I had one where you told me to ask you to marry you," Chuck said. "Silly isn't it?" Sarah didn't say a word. She patted him on the leg, and headed over to the fridge to get more ice, and try and calm down. Chuck knew she wanted to get married.

 **-ooooo-**

It was a few days after the Ilsa case, and Chuck found himself in the back, repairing a computer. Everything had slowed down now that Christmas was over. Chuck was working when he heard someone behind him, footsteps much too heavy to be Sarah.

"Everything okay, Casey?" Chuck asked. Casey came into the cage, and sat down beside Chuck. Chuck straightened, concerned.

"You know I gave a lot up for this," Casey began. Chuck nodded. "In a way she's given up more. I chose this, she, she didn't have a lot of choice."

"Just to make sure I understand we're talking about Sarah, right?" Chuck asked. He was prepared for the numbnuts comment, but it never came.

"Right," Casey said. "She's got two missions left, Bartowski. The first one is protecting you at all costs." He was quiet for a second.

"What's the second, Casey?" Chuck asked softly.

"To become Mrs. Numbnuts," he said, shaking his head. Chuck didn't know what to say. "Bartowski, this life, it can end in a second. Don't do like I did. Don't blow it. I have multiple times. I'd like to tell you Ilsa is the only mistake I made, but that's not true. She has a future outside of this life, and so do you."

"So do you," Chuck said. "IF I do what you're saying, what happens to you, Olivia, and Stacey?"

"You're still the Intersect, we're not going anywhere for now," Casey said.

"Casey, if she completes that second mission she'll have one more, to get the Intersect out of me," Chuck said. Casey nodded.

"And I'll help her," Casey replied. "As will Olivia and Stacey."

"And then what do you do?" Chuck asked.

"That's not your worry, Bartowski, we got us, you do what you need to do," Casey said, and clapped him on the shoulder. They stared at each other for a second, and Casey gave a nod. Chuck returned it. Casey stood up and left, leaving Chuck alone with his thoughts, most of them involving Sarah Walker becoming his wife.

* * *

A/N: The Marlin is next. You know he's not going in any bunker. Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	12. Ch 12 The Proposal

A/N: HI! So I've been working on a couple of other fics, but these are alive and well. I just needed some time. (I mean it's been a month, but in David fic publishing time that's like 900 years I know). I will warn you I got my 8th novel back from my editor and I need to spend some time with it, so it could be a little slow, but don't worry folks, I'm always around. I went back and reread this entire fic before writing this to make sure what I was about to do was right, and it is. Today's fic is co-plotted by Angelgurl0 I give you The Kiss Ch 12, The Proposal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and does anyone not know what is coming?

* * *

Chuck shook his head, glad that things had slowed down, but concerned about what was going on. It had started that morning when he saw Stacy and waved to her. She came over to him, concern on her face. She told him that the pita girl had come in several times the past few days and her actions were weird. She explained how the pita girl claimed to own a mac but kept looking at PC products. Sarah had walked in, and jokingly asked if she was flirting with Chuck. Stacy was a little worried, but quickly figured out it was all in good fun. She explained the situation to Sarah and Sarah looked at the places the pita girl had been browsing. She concluded it was almost like they were setting up coverage for something. Sarah went to where the pita girl was, came back quickly with a look on her face that scared Chuck. She grabbed him, dragged him downstairs, and told him not to move. She then stopped, turned to him, much calmer and said he was free to move about down there, but not to go upstairs. No one was in danger but him, and if he could give her half an hour she could neutralize that danger. He agreed to stay in Castle. That was an hour ago.

"So, is that the receiver?" Stacy asked, handing the piece to Chuck. He looked it over and nodded. He had been scanning the feeds and found out the pita girl had only came in 4 times. They had 3 transmitters, and one receiver. Chuck plugged in the receiver, and at the grunt from Casey, wiped the hard drive. Casey then destroyed all the pieces and a task force was waiting in the store for the pita girl. Chuck's phone began to ring. Sarah nodded for him to take.

"Hello," Chuck responded into the phone. "Hey Awesome. Uh-huh. Yeah, we can talk tonight. Yes, just me and you." Sarah winked at him. "See you then."

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was sitting with Devon at Lou's, admiring the ring Devon had gotten Ellie. He kept thinking back to all the ways Sarah had been dropping hints, then whispering in his ear. Was he ready? Was she? There was so much more here than just two people. There was the Intersect, and how it would affect Casey and the team, but he thought about what Casey said. Devon's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So are you okay with me marrying you sister?"

Chuck looked up at him, surprise on his face. He realized he hadn't been paying attention and he needed Devon to know how okay he was with him marrying Ellie. "Awesome, I already consider you my brother, so this will just make it official." Chuck looked back at the ring, thought about Sarah, but reminded himself he needed to listen to Devon.

"Dude, where did you go a minute ago?" Devon asked, staring at him. Chuck grinned nervously. Devon grinned as it hit him what was going on in Chuck's head "You're thinking about Sarah." Chuck shook his head, but Awesome wasn't having any of it. "Chuck." Chuck blew out a breath and nodded. "Awesome!" Chuck gave him a look, and slightly shook his head. Devon was having none of it. "Dude, you two are perfect for each other, what are you waiting for?"

"We haven't known each other that long, besides, I don't want to steal your thunder when you propose to Ellie."

Awesome started laughing. "Chuckster, you and I both know that Ellie wants nothing but complete happiness for you, and we know that means Sarah. Do you really think that Ellie would be upset if you proposed to Sarah? She might even want to do a double wedding."

"If you're trying to convince me to propose I don't think that's the way to do it." Chuck was laughing about it but deep inside….

Awesome got serious and pointed at Chuck. "Dude, you love her, she loves you, tell me you don't know you want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I do, Awesome, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Bro, if you mention you're not good enough for her I will make you go running with me for the next six months." Chuck looked scared to death. "That girl loves you, she loves being around you, and I bet you she believes she's not good enough for you. You and Ellie went through so much as kids and I know you're scared she'd leave you, but she never would, and you would never leave her."

"Devon-"

"Chuckster, is it money, because I will give you the money," he saw the look on Chuck's face. "Fine, loan, but no interest, the money to get a ring." Chuck wasn't convinced. "Chuck," he said softly. "You two are meant to be together."

"It's not that simple."

"When it comes to love, it is."

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah was standing inside the repair shop when she felt eyes on her. She turned and found them. He made no attempt to hide whatsoever, but he wouldn't enter. Nothing scared Sarah, well…maybe Ellie, but this, this was impressive showing by Morgan. The little bearded man looked serious. She walked to the door and he fled. Nope, Morgan wasn't doing that to her. She stalked out of the repair shop and into the Buy More. Lester saw her, started toward her, but one look made him scurry away. She saw him enter the home theater room and it was time. She opened the far door when he was pacing away and when he turned back toward her, she was standing there.

"YAAH!" he screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"Well, the looks you're giving me could kill, what is going on?"

"You're someone deadly."

"I am aware of that, Morgan."

"Listen, I have sat by quietly, and said nothing this entire time, but it is obvious, there is only going to be one winner, so," he extended his hand. "Good job, Sarah, take care of my boy."

"What are you talking about?" The Buy More was known for insanity but this was getting up there.

"He's ring shopping."

"Morgan, for Ellie, Awesome and Chuck are ring shopping for Ellie."

"Huh, I thought you were smart? Good thing you're an office manager and not a spy or something." An eyebrow raised on Sarah's face. "Awesome is using a family ring, so why are they engagement ring shopping?" Shock was on Sarah's face. Morgan began to pace. "This is so typical, I had an entire proposal plan figure out, and now he's going to wing it, and to make matters worse, I told you. I've sabotaged his mission. It's like I've run a submission to his mission or," he paused and said in a staged whisper. "I'm a double agent."

"Yes, yes you are," Sarah said. "Morgan, you love Chuck."

"Of course."

"Morgan, it wasn't a question." Morgan smiled and Sarah returned it. "You, are working for me now. Operation proposal is on."

"And I give you my blessing." Sarah smiled. Operation proposal was on.

 **-ooooo-**

She checked the earwig for what must have been the twentieth time. She was having butterflies. Sarah Walker did not have butterflies.

"Sarah, what's he gonna say when he finds out you have surveillance cams in your and Ellie's home?"

"You're not going to tell him, Morgan so how is he going to know?"

"Oh, good point."

"Moron," Casey said beside him. Sarah knew this needed to be done right and one person knew how to surveille a Bartowski more than anyone, John Casey. He had been recruited, and had quickly turned down that recruitment, but then Morgan appealed to him for Chuck and Sarah's sake. Morgan had asked how the two of them had known so much about this spycraft, and Sarah had told Morgan to take a good look at John and think, did he really work retail all of his life. Casey grunted, Morgan swallowed, and that was that. Damage control might be required later, but as for right now, what was done, was done. The door opened and Chuck was there, giving her a hand signal to follow him, quietly. They snuck over to Ellie and Awesome's apartment and watched him propose, and by the squeal of Ellie, and the hug and kiss, Sarah was sure she had excepted. She took a look at Chuck. He was sweating bullets. She smiled, she knew why. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket where he was playing with the ring. This was it. He was gonna do it.

He turned toward her. "We should go in and celebrate."

She shook her head. "Chuck, this is for family."

He gave her a look and took her hand. "Sarah, you are part of my family. A big part of it." She relented and went inside with Chuck.

"Sarah, I think we're a no go," Morgan said in her ear. "It's up to you." She gave a slight head nod to let him know she heard. "Take care of my boy."

"I know it's silly, but I'm a little jealous," Sarah said, stopping Chuck in his tracks.

"What, why?"

Sarah shrugged, looking a little sad. "I mean they get to be with each other, have these moments, these beautiful moments."

"Here we go," Morgan said.

"She is good," Casey muttered.

"Yep, Yep," Morgan agreed.

"But we have beautiful moments, Sarah," Chuck countered. "Every day. Every morning I wake up and I look at you. When we brush our teeth, tandem style." Sarah chuckled, smiling at him. "When we watch TV together. Whatever, anything, always... every time I look at you... it's the most beautiful moment of my life." His hand reached down to his pocket, to feel the ring. He looked back up, unsure of himself. "I just... I feel I should be James Bond right now, you know? The guy who is standing with you in this moment..."

"I didn't fall in love with James Bond. I fell in love with you," Sarah said, her eyes wet and close to crying. Chuck felt his pocket one more time and then palmed the ring box out of his pocket.

"Sarah, I'm... I'm gonna ask you a question right now, so please don't freak out, okay?"

"I won't," she promised. Chuck nodded.

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Going on missions and saving the day and being heroes. But mostly, though, I just wanna be with you. At your side, always." He began to bend down on one knee. "Sarah... will you...will you marry me?" He was on one knee as he finished the question. She reached down, helped him back up, a smile covering her face. His smile, the one reserved for him. Morgan was full on sobbing and Casey was nodding in approval. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. When it was over, he was smiling, searching her eyes. "For the record, that's a yes, right?"

"Yes," she said softly. The squeal that pierced the air sent birds into flight, as no one had notice Ellie and Awesome come outside and witness the entire thing. Sarah clung to Chuck, she didn't care who saw. She was with family.

* * *

A/N: Well…I'm not crying, you're crying…. Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	13. Ch 13, The Evolution

A/N: I debated shutting this one down, but it's kinda been my quick fic, around 2k words a chapter, a little something here or there. So, if I'm keeping this going, and I did, I decided I needed something to cover those 7-8 months the show was off TV, and that's where we are. We're heading off of canon rails here and once I do, who knows how long this will last. For now, full steam ahead. Did you know I never game a name to Chuck's computer repair shop? I give you The Kiss Ch 13, The Evolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck,

* * *

Chuck walked into Walker Reclamation and Security (WRS), the name he had picked out for his repair center. Well, the second name. The first was Where in the World Wide Web is your stuff. When he told Sarah the suggestion, she had just stared at him like the village had lost its idiot. She swore he heard her mutter something about expecting that kind of thing out of Morgan. He was grinning and humming, things he found himself doing quite often since getting engaged to Sarah. Chuck was happy, and he had never been this happy in his entire life. He still had a computer in his head, but he had Sarah, he had Morgan, he had Ellie and Awesome, and he had Casey….standing right in front of him.

"She's looking for you," Casey said to Chuck. Chuck was a little surprised. He and Sarah hadn't ridden to work together this morning. Chuck had found that odd, but she had muttered something about paperwork. In fact, over the past couple of weeks, he had noticed she was a bit irritated. He assumed it was from the constant running around they had been doing for Team Bartowski, Chuck really preferred Razor's Edge, but every time he said it, Casey muttered Team Moron. Now, thinking back, he wondered. At a stakeout the other night, he had noticed Sarah watching a couple at a restaurant, and two or three times, she had given Chuck a look. When they had tracked down a suspect to a mall, he saw couples holding hands and shopping. Chuck had mentioned how it was nice that most everything needed was provided by the CIA and the NSA. While Sarah had agreed it seemed like there was something wishful on her face. When was the last time they had gone out? Chuck couldn't remember.

"Can you cover for me for five minutes," Chuck said. "I need to go get something and I'll be right back, I promise." Casey gave him a look. "Casey, do you want her and I fighting?" Casey shook his head. "We've been too busy lately, and I may have not shown my girlfriend the proper affection she deserves. We don't go out. We go to missions, work, go home, and collapse. I need to woo her."

"Woo?" Casey said. Chuck started to open his mouth. "I know what it means nu-Bartowski. What do you have in mind?"

"Go get flowers, admit that I have been neglecting her and ask her to join me for dinner," Chuck said grinning.

"Nice," Casey said. "I can tell the General if anything comes up, we need some time." Chuck nodded. "Go, I'll hold her off." Chuck clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Casey," he said, and hurried off.

"What the hell kind of assignment have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

"You like the kid," Stacy said having heard the whole thing.

"I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't screw things up for my cushy gig!" Casey had a grin on his face that let Stacy know the truth. John Casey was rooting for those two.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah was irritated. She was irritated for a multitude of reasons. She had a great fiance she was in love with, she had the perfect roommate, she had the greatest work partner, and she wanted more. She swore she'd never be that person and if she found the right guy she'd be grateful for all the time they had together, but right now, she wanted more. She wanted to go out with him in public. She wanted to have dinner at a restaurant and him look at her the way only he could. She groaned and dropped her head on the desk with a clunk. That hurt. There was a knock on the door and she knew who it was, and her irritation ramped up. "Come in," she partly growled.

"Sarah," Chuck said, his voice full of panic. She straightened and noticed he was carrying a bouquet of Gardenias. Well, that was a step in the right direction. "Something terrible has happened." Okay she was really getting concerned. "I have neglected the greatest woman in the world, and I have come to beg for her forgiveness." Damn it, how was she supposed to be mad at him when he did stuff like this? "I can only hope you forgive this fool and tonight you would be willing to dine with me and let me begin to try and make this right?" She studied him a minute, a grin coming to her face.

"Mmhmm," she said. A grin grew on his

"Really?" he asked, like an excited child. She smiled, and shook her head at him. It wasn't his fault, they both had crazy schedules, they both had been exhausted, and she didn't tell him something was wrong.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'll go out with you tonight." He made a motion to put the flowers on her desk, she nodded letting him know it was okay. He came around the corner of her desk, and got down on one knee. "You do know we've done this right?" A grin covered his face. "Although if you're down there begging for forgiveness I'll be glad to hear you proposals."

"There are a bunch of reasons why I haven't taken you out in a while, but none of them matter, and I am sorry," he said. He put his hand on her knee and electricity shot through her. "I hope you know I love you, and it was never my intent to ever let you think you aren't the most important thing in my world."

"I think maybe you should lock that door," she said with a grin. He shook his head no with his own grin.

"First, that would be sexual harassment, and I don't want to see you fired," Chuck said. Sarah laughed. "Second, I want you to know what you mean to me, and as nice as that is, and I REALLY, really want to, you're more to me than that." He winked at her, and stood up.

"You need to leave," Sarah said. He started to say something, but she shook her head. "If you don't I'm going to say the hell with locking the door and we're going to ruin this desk." Chuck stood, grinned and walked to the door. "Bartowski." He turned to her. "I love you." He winked at her.

"I love you," he said, and left. She grinned, felt a shiver run through her, and went back to her paperwork, wishing five o'clock would hurry up.

 **-ooooo-**

There was a knock on her door at 4:45. Sarah grinned. She threw a foot up on the desk, crossed her ankles, and looked as sexy as she could. "Come in," she purred. The door opened and General Stanfield walked in. She nearly tipped her chair over trying to get up to salute.

"At ease, Agent Walker." The smile on his face told her everything was okay. "I take it you weren't expecting me."

Sarah blushed. "No, sir..uh.."

"I do hope it's your fiance you were waiting for, although if that's the case, I may be the bearer of bad news."

Sarah was crestfallen. "General."

"If you have reservations to anything, you'll probably want to cancel them, for his safety."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Does he need to be here for this?"

"No, Sarah, not yet. He's downstairs with Casey and Stacy." Sarah picked up the phone and called Chuck. She told him he needed to cancel their plans for the evening and she would explain. She promised him she wouldn't leave the building without him. There was a grin on the General's face when she hung up. "I take it you will want permanent assignment with Mr. Bartowski."

"If you wouldn't mind." The grin on her face made him laugh out loud. "Are you happy, Sarah?"

She nodded. "I am, General. I really, really am."

"Good, I'm here today in person because I'm concerned. I don't know that I trust the CIA and the NSA." Sarah sat up. "I don't mean to say anything bad about your employer…"

"General, I don't trust either of those agencies."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "There is an update from both the NSA and the CIA for the Intersect. I realize a problem we have. We don't know what is on that update. We don't know if it could harm Mr….we don't know if it could harm Chuck."

"You want to hire someone?" It made sense why he was here. This needed to be in person, and it needed her approval, but the general was nervous and she couldn't guess why. She noticed the three folders he had in his hand. He put two on the table. She picked up the first. Laszlo. She looked up and he chuckled. "You can't be serious!"

"So, you agree with me, that's a no." She picked up the second, and raised an eyebrow on the second. "Manoosh is an interesting one, but I think he is a no as well."

"General, who is the third?" He laid it in front of her and as soon as she saw the name she groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Who else do we know that we trust with this in this field, Agent Walker?" She had no answer for that.

 **-ooooo-**

He had left WRS a few hours ago and she hadn't heard a word from him. Was this how they were going to fight? She couldn't take it if it was. She had never been a talker but for him to just go off by himself was not something she was a fan of. She heard the door shut.

"I swear, I am usually good with my temper, but how many times must a guy say no olives before they make the pizza with no…" He trailed off, seeing her, the tears in her eyes. He rushed over to her. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"You left," she said quietly.

"I said I would be home later, I wanted to get things for you since our dinner was ruined. I promised to woo you girl, and I'm gonna woo." The grin on her face told her she had read it wrong. He wasn't mad, he was just set on having his date. "You thought I was mad about work?" She nodded. "Sarah, that's work. Yes, I'm mad, but not at you, but in the situation we all find ourselves in."

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"So we're gonna do this together, right?" He looked scared, worried.

She took his hand. "We've got this. So let's enjoy tonight, and tomorrow we can talk to the both of them about joining the project."

"Both." He was wincing.

"Chuck, you know and I know they can't keep anything from each other."

"Sarah," he said softly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh for crying out loud, she's not going to kill you, Chuck."

"No, she'll make me wish I was dead by the time she's done with me."

"Chuck Bartowski, Ellie is not gonna kill you, and Devon is going to yell awesome about 45 times and then they'll join on. Because they love you and can help protect you."

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Tell the others about me." He put a hand on his head and fell back on the couch dramatically.

She grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. "Come on fly boy, if you're gonna die in combat tomorrow, let's make sure you have a good last night."

Chuck grinned as she pulled him into the bedroom. "But the pizza will get cold."

"Don't care."

* * *

A/N: Poor Chuck and Sarah….can't get a proper date in…I'm terrible, I know. Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	14. Ch 14, The Talk, Part II

A/N: In a shocking upset that I didn't see coming this was voted the fic to post on the Chuck fanfiction Facebook site. Do you want to tell Ellie? I don't want to tell Ellie. Someone has to tell Ellie. I give you The Kiss Ch 14, The Talk, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and we fanfic writers had kinda made Ellie a force to be reckoned with….I'm good with that.

* * *

Chuck was about to bite the nail off of his finger. Ellie was signing documents, along with Devon. Chuck had forgotten how many NDAs had to be signed each time someone became a part of this mission….well, he was the only one so far that he had watched do paperwork and he was a little numb at that point about becoming the Intersect.

"This is so exciting," Ellie said finishing her stack and grinning at them. "You must have a lot of government contracts to need this much paperwork."

"You'd be surprised," Sarah said. Chuck let out a nervous laugh and she gave him a look to hush him. Maybe Chuck was right. Maybe she wasn't ready for this like she thought she was. "So let's go show you some things." She led them to the back room, put her hand on the scanner, and it opened to Castle. They went in, Casey lagging behind.

"Awesome," Devon muttered.

"That's one," she heard Chuck say under his breath. She elbowed him in the gut. He hadn't forgotten that last night she said Awesome would say awesome about forty-five times. Chuck cleared his throat. "So, Ellie we have this computer program that has been created by the government and put in someone's head. It must have frequent updates but we're not sure of the material in it, or if it's even safe. We have reason to believe different agencies might try to sabotage this project to get sole access to it." Chuck hit the clicker and the Intersect schematics popped up on the screen.

Ellie studied them, her eyes wide. "Chuck, this is so wild. This is like something out of your and dad's sci-fi movies."

"Awesome," Devon muttered. Chuck held up two fingers and Sarah, trying to look mad, but grinning, grabbed those two fingers.

"You need to stop," she said softly. She turned to Ellie. "We think you can help us figure out the neurological part of the Intersect. Chuck is probably best suited for the software part."

"I mean this would take a lot of work," Ellie said pouring through the schematics. "I just wouldn't have the time."

Chuck grabbed two folders slid one to her and one to Devon. "Sis, we'd like you to come work with us. Please, just take a look." She opened the file, glanced at it, and her eyes widened. "You'd be working with us, it would be family." Ellie closed the folder and looked at Chuck. Chuck gulped.

"What aren't you telling me?" She glanced at the schematics. "Who made this, and whose head is it in?"

"Chuck me," Casey muttered and fled.

Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't yelled yet, but that hadn't stopped Chuck from hiding behind Sarah. Several times she told him to get out from behind her, but he reminded her he was under her protection.

"You don't know who created this program?" Ellie asked again muttering.

"Not awesome," Devon agreed. Sarah felt Chuck's fingers in her back trying to count and she had to fight off the simultaneous grin and grimace. Her head shook a little and Chuck's fingers quickly pulled away. "Do you know where he is? How to find out?" Sarah stared at Devon, if they could find the creator, they could get it out of Chuck's head. Make sure the Intersect was safe and not hurting him. That needed to be the lead mission. Find the creator of Intersect.

"No, but it is going to become our main priority." She turned to Ellie. "Ellie, we need you, this project needs you."

"This program could do damage to someone's head, are you going to let me fix it? Do I get full control over the Intersect?"

Sarah sighed. She started to speak when she heard the words behind her.

"I'm the Intersect, Ellie." Ellie's eyes got wide, as she walked toward him. Sarah stepped in front of her. "Sarah, she's not gonna hurt me."

Sarah nodded. "Sorry," she murmured.

Ellie stared at Sarah. A slight grin played on Ellie's lips. "So you protect him."

"Always," she replied, her voice low but confident.

"Because…it's your job?"

"If you mean my job as his fiance, then yes. If you mean my actual job, yes to that to, but I'd quit my job with the government tomorrow if he'd ask me." Chuck was stunned at that. "I have a lot to explain, I get it. But I love your brother and no one gets to hurt him."

"Good," Ellie replied, her eyes dancing. She turned to Chuck. "Why?"

"It kinda wasn't my fault." Ellie tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.

Sarah winced and decided to save him. "Bryce Larkin sent it to him. He's a spy in the CIA."

Ellie's eyes got wide, again and turned to Sarah. "Bryce Larkin was a spy?"

"Is," Chuck said softly. Ellie turned toward him. He cleared his throat. "Bryce Larkin is a spy, and he's currently running around the world making the bad guys think he has the Intersect in his head." He watched Ellie's reaction. "Listen, he's a jerk, but, he didn't trust the government with the Intersect, so he sent it to me."

"So it's in your head?" Ellie asked for clarification. Chuck nodded. Ellie grabbed the paperwork and began to sign. Chuck saw Awesome give him a thumbs up and mouth, "awesome!" Chuck turned to Sarah who gave him a glare and grin all at the same time. Ellie finished signing, and smacked down the pen. "Now," she said, pointing at the two of them. "What exactly is going on, and don't tell me it's complicated."

Sarah took a deep breath. "It all started when I was supposed to approach Chuck at the Buy More after Bryce had sent him the program." She stopped and looked at him, a warm smile on her face. "As I was hitting on him, trying to get him to ask me out, a dad came up and had screwed up his daughter's dance recital. He looked at the dad and little girl, and then he looked at me, and mouthed, 'sorry.' He went and had his crew setup a stage, so this girl could dance. He told her real ballerinas were tall, and I was in freaking love and didn't know what to do about." Ellie smiled at them as Sarah continued their story.

-ooooo-

"Ellie," Chuck began, looking around at how he was strapped into a machine.

"Hush, Chuck. I need some scans and you need to be quiet or we have to do it again, and if I have to do it again I'll tape your mouth shut." Ellie waved for Sarah to follow her and the two left the room.

"Tape his mouth shut?"

Ellie shook her head grinning. "No, but I needed him to be quiet. I need to ask you something and it may upset you."

"Anything," Sarah replied.

"Are you really that good of a spy?" Sarah's mouth dropped. "I mean I've known you've been in love with my brother for a while now." There was a grin on Ellie's face. "Sarah," her voice was softer, and she took Sarah's hand. "You promise you'll keep him safe." Sarah nodded. "Good, because if you don't you'll have me to answer to."

"You know I'm trained in all…" the look on Ellie's face stopped her cold. "You know what. You're his defacto mom and sister, and I'm not trained in that, so point and threat taken, not necessary, but taken."

"Which makes you soon to be my sister." Sarah grinned. "Sarah, do you want it out of his head?"

"Only if it's unsafe and you can't fix it. We've effectively taken him out of the field, but he does manage to do things now and again."

"What if we gave him some physical move sets?"

Sarah grinned. "I like the way you think."

-ooooo-

"So, I'm an emergency doctor for CIA or NSA agents, but I am basically here for you guys?" Devon and Casey had slipped away from everyone. Casey and Devon had a weird kinship. They were both part of the family, but they knew sometimes, Chuck and Ellie just had to work things out by themselves.

"And other medical tests or any tests you can run. You'd be surprised how often we could use your knowledge."

"John, thank you for keeping him safe." Casey studied the doctor. "I know you probably have a military background and Chuck, while I love him to death, must try your patience with how he acts sometimes."

Casey was silent for a second. "I've seen a lot of brave men, but Chuck Bartowski takes the cake. He's had all of this thrown on him and he's done the best he can with it. He drives me crazy but I'm proud to be on his team."

"What about the other two employees?"

Casey grunted. "They were codenamed Gretta, but Chuck decided to give them names so he quit confusing himself saying Gretta all the time." Casey shrugged. "All he did was treat them like human beings and they've basically sworn their loyalty to him."

"Chuck does that," Devon agreed nodding. "He's unlike anyone I've ever met." Casey could only nod in agreement.

-ooooo-

"It's made too much like a computer program," Ellie said to the group. "I can tweak it, but we need to find the designer of the program. We need whoever created it, because we need to get it out. It's going to eventually drive him crazy." Sarah glanced over at Chuck, concern covering her face. "Sarah, he's okay, we've got time, but we need to figure this out."

"Well, if we don't at least dad won't be the only crazy person in this family." Ellie stared at Chuck. "I know, bad joke." Ellie looked at the schematics again. "Ellie?"

"Nothing, just thinking. Sarah do you think you can begin looking into the creator of the Intersect?"

"As of right now, it's our main mission."

That night found Ellie digging in the top of her closet for a box. She pulled it out, dug around and found the old notebook she was looking for. She studied the drawing, read the notes, and then closed the notebook. She chewed on her thumbnail for a moment, before she grabbed the notebook and took off across the courtyard. She looked at the door in front of her, took a deep breath and knocked. Sarah opened the door.

"Ellie, come on in, Chuck's in the shower."

"Actually I want to talk to you, can we sit at the fountain?"

"Sure," Sarah chirped, shut the door and followed Ellie. Ellie didn't say anything, but thrust the notebook into Sarah's hands. Sarah opened it, flipped through it, looking at parts, and then saw notes on subliminal imagery. Sarah looked at Ellie. "This was the class at Stanford." Ellie nodded. "These drawings…"

Ellie cleared her throat. "They're part of the schematics that I found in the Intersect. I think my dad may have worked on the Intersect, Sarah. I think my dad might have made the Intersect."

Sarah looked over at the door to her apartment. "We can't tell him yet." Ellie gave her a look. "Ellie, we find your dad and we find out if he is the creator of the Intersect. If we tell Chuck what we think then he'll think he's going crazy just like your dad. We know nothing right now."

"Sarah, this is a bad idea."

"You are exactly right, it's a terrible idea, but a worse idea is to tell Chuck that his dad, who you both think is a little crazy, might be the creator. You know what Chuck will do with that information. He'll go worse case scenario. When we get some facts we'll tell him. All we currently have is speculation. I hope to tell him tomorrow, and if we see this may take some time then, we'll tell him." Ellie nodded.

"I don't like this, but you're right, he'll think up something ridiculous, or worse." Sarah took Ellie's hand. "God, Sarah what if dad did make it and what if he can't fix it?"

Sarah gave Ellie a reassuring smile. "Ellie, there are two other Bartowskis that I know and love, and if anyone can figure this thing out, they can. Now go, I'll get to work in the morning figuring this thing out." Ellie nodded, gave Sarah a hug, and went back to her apartment. Sarah slumped over, her elbows on her knees and her hands on her face. They had to figure this out, because there was no way in hell she was losing Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

A/N: Uh, David, dude…..wha? Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.

DC


	15. Ch 15, The Solution

A/N: I continued to be surprised by this fic. It's a shorter fic that was really something to throw up when an idea hit me. However, it's the one I get requested the most. (Secret, if you really miss something and you tell me you do, if I have something I'll probably do my best to put something up.) Ah, when we left our heroes, Sarah was in an awkward spot. Let's deal with that. I give you The Kiss Ch 15, The Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I'm just one of many trying to keep the fandom alive and growing.

* * *

Sarah had been in a meeting with Stanfield for going on two hours and Chuck was worried. She had been….emotional last night, holding him, playing with his curls, not in a sexual way, but in a comforting way, but Chuck wasn't sure if he was being comforted or if she was comforting herself.

"This makes no sense, a crazy person must have made this." Ellie slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it. Chuck slowly turned to her. "Chuck, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you did." Chuck ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't crazy, yet. "What's so insane about it?" He walked over to the paperwork she was looking at.

"Who ever made this made from an engineering standpoint, but this is the human mind." She pointed to one part of the brain. "See, right here-"

"El, I'm an engineer. You could tell me all of this from your point of view, but I wouldn't understand it. To me, this makes sense." Ellie stared at him.

"You're a damn genius," she said if softly as an idea was hitting her, her eyes lighting up.

He shrugged. "I mean I don't know about all of that."

"Chuck, what's wrong with this program?"

Chuck looked at the paperwork, shifted some papers around. "Layman's terms. It's going to overheat."

"So, what would you do about it, Layman's terms?"

Chuck stood up straight, brought his left arm over to cup his right elbow, his right hand cupping his chin. He thought, tilted his head to look at the schematics again. He leaned over, grabbed a blank piece of paper and looked around the table, spotting a pencil on the other side of Ellie. "May I?" She handed him a pencil light in her eyes. He began to draw. "You know dad had this weird watch that always fascinated me." Ellie's eyes got big where Chuck couldn't see them. "I think that would be the easiest place to store it and it not be noticeable."

"It, Chuck?"

He looked up at her, his head already a thousand miles away designing "it." "A governor for a lack of a better term." He started to show her, and then took a deep breath, realizing he couldn't flood her with every technical term. "According to this, when I flash, electrical energy from the brain is produced.

"With you so far baby brother."

"Never gonna let that go are you?" He grinned a toothy grin at her.

"I had to change your diaper, Chuck, no I'm not letting it go."

"TMI, moving on." A giggle made the two of them turn toward Sarah.

"Wait, you changed his diaper?"

Chuck reddened, and Ellie put her arm around her brother. "Even when Mom and Dad were there…."

"They weren't really there." Chuck and Ellie shared a look.

"It really has been you two against the world, hasn't it?" Sarah didn't know how anyone could leave this family. What would make anyone leave them?

"Yeah," Chuck replied sadly.

Ellie punched him in the arm. "We made it, now tell me how to fix this. I can't do this without you."

"Perhaps punching me really isn't the best way to show love."

"Chuck," Sarah growled.

"On it, dear!" Ellie giggled, making Sarah grin. "So our problem is quite simple, actually. It's the electrical discharge that would make the system unable to function.

"And that system is your brain."

Sarah stared at Ellie. "How do you do it, how so clinical?"

Ellie turned to Sarah. "You know how you kinda go into spy mode?" Sarah nodded. "I'm in doctor mode right now, except my patient is my brother, and it's taking everything in me to be professional. But, if I don't he could die."

Sarah's eyes were wide as she put her hands to her face. Ellie's face changed as realization hit her. "That's what you have to do with him everyday, isn't it?" She asked it in a hushed tone and Sarah barely nodded. Ellie spun on Chuck. "Do you realize what this does to her?"

"Yes?" Chuck replied, wondering what he did wrong.

"I don't think you do." Chuck gulped. This might be bad. "She has to push those feelings aside to properly protect you, keep you out of harm's way. You do know there's a reason most doctors don't perform surgery on their loved ones, it's the emotional factor."

"To be fair, I really don't deal with emotions," Sarah admitted.

Ellie spun to her, making Sarah back up. "Don't you give him a pass. You're doing everything to protect him. He needs to appreciate what it does to you."

Sarah went over to Chuck and slid an arm around her. "And he had to watch me be in physical danger in the past, so it's a two way street, and we're figuring it out, together."

Ellie looked from one to the other, beamed, and nodded. "Good! Now, how do we fix you Chuck?"

"Take out this faulty Intersect, create one that better works with the brain, which you can do, and upload the fixed on."

"Would you want that?" Sarah asked.

Chuck shrugged. "Look, it's pretty apparent that this Intersect works with subliminal images. I'm one of the best at that. If the Intersect is ever going into someone else's head we have to fix it or it will kill them. As long as I'm not on the front line, I've got Sarah to protect me, I don't mind. IF we can get it operational."

"So what you can do?" Ellie trailed off.

"It's a patch at best. And a long term patch, so we have years, but with this governor, it can disperse the electrical energy and take away the toll on my brain."

Sarah rubbed her hand on his back. "Can you build it?" Chuck turned to her and nodded. "Okay, then let me go tell the General what we know. How long?"

Chuck turned to Ellie. "Couple of hours for me to make it, I'll show you the code that it's going to need." Ellie nodded.

"Okay you two, save his brain." She ran her fingers through his hair." She bent down by his ear. "I really _need_ you to fix this, Chuck. Not the CIA, the greater good, but me."

"Ha!" he laughed nervously. "You know I have a serious need to fix this as well, right?" She gave him a smile and he gulped. "Trust me, I get _all_ the benefits."

"As long as you do," she said, leaving. As she left Chuck swore she might have had a little extra something in my step. He turned and saw Ellie watching him, an eyebrow raised.

"You'll die a happy man," was all she said. Chuck turned red and began to work on the governor.

A few hours later, Chuck was almost finished when he stopped and looked at the designs again. Sarah had just come back down. She and Ellie both watched Chuck.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say this is dad's work." Chuck shook his head and went back to finish the governor. Ellie looked at Sarah, who nodded.

"It might be," Ellie admitted softly. Chuck looked up. "I found a notebook with his work and there are similarities in the Intersect schematics and his work. We didn't say anything because we didn't know for sure."

"And I would spiral," Chuck added. Sarah came over and put her arm around him. "I get it."

"Hey, for the record, your sister wanted to and I told her to let me do some digging to verify." Chuck nodded to Sarah. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he replied with a shrug. "Until you had answers all I would have done is worried about it. I get it." He sat back. "Done." Ellie messed with it a second and nodded, pleased. "Try it on?" Both women nodded and he did. There was a feeling in his head like a pressure value had been released.

"Okay, tests," Ellie said grinning. Chuck slumped his shoulders.

A few hours later Ellie and Chuck came back to the conference room where Sarah was pacing like a caged animal. Her head snapped up when she heard them.

"Well?"

Chuck grinned at her. "I'm not hurting at all." She ran and nearly tackled him with the hug.

Ellie put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "It's not a permanent fix, but it gives Chuck and I time. We think we can build something to remove it and create a better one."

Sarah nodded. "So, there's only one choice." Sarah took a deep breath. "We're getting married."

"Sarah, I've already proposed." Chuck had a grin on his face. Sarah shook her head. "Oh. OH!"

"I need to protect you."

Chuck nodded. "I get it. You need to be married to me in case I go crazy and you can get me committed. Good plan." He lowered his head, his shoulders slumped.

She took two steps, put her hand under his chin and lifted it, his eyes now staring into her stormy blue one. He was transfixed. "No," she said softly, but intensely. "I need to be married to you because I could lose you tomorrow. I need to be married to you to legally protect you. I need to be married to you to protect your heart. I need to be married to you so that you know, if something does go bad in that big beautiful brain of yours, that I am here and I'm not leaving or going anywhere. Charles Irving Bartowski. You proposed to me, all I'm doing is telling you, it's happening. Your choice, wedding big or small."

"Small."

"Chuck," Ellie said carefully. "You know some people have plans for your wedding."

"Ellie, we will do whatever you want, isn't that right, Chuck?"

Chuck couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "She was talking about Morgan actually." Sarah began to laugh. "If he officiates that should be enough to make him happy." Sarah nodded.

"You have one week left of bachelorhood, and then you're mine, Chuck." She grinned. It was very predatory, and Chuck couldn't help it. He was quite turned on.

"I'm leaving before you two forget I'm in the room." Ellie's eyes were full of happy tears, and she tackled them with a bear hug. "Remember guys, you can't go far enough for love."

What none of them noticed was one of the cameras in castle positioned on them the entire time. The man watching the monitor smiled. "Aces, Charles and Elanor. Aces."

* * *

A/N: If you're gonna yell at me there's no way, do remember we're talking about a computer in a man's brain. Now please note, we've not solved the problem, we've bandaged the problem. First aid has been administered. We still need an operation. It's coming. I want to thank all you for reading. Please review, DM, PM, Smoke signal, something, I love hearing from you and what you think. Take care…until next time.

DC


	16. Ch 16, The Upgrade

A/N: I'm thinking about what to do with this one. I'm entering Season 2, and I've already done season 2 from a certain viewpoint. I've been given another suggestion about Season 2 that I'm contemplating…plus the however many ongoing I have. I'm really thinking next chapter may end this one, and if there is interest I may bring it back in another fic covering Season 2. I just don't want this to sit while I have no ideas, and frankly my brain is filling up with ideas for other fics not this one. I don't know what to do. This was supposed to be a one shot but you folks seem to love it. I apologize for the brevity. I needed something that wasn't Broken. I give you The Kiss Ch 16 The Upgrade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck,

* * *

"Ellie, did you sent me this email?" Chuck asked walking into Castle. He was looking at it on his phone.

"No," she replied, grinning. "Are you okay? You do know that most emails give you a username."

"Aces1981." Ellie stood and stared at Chuck. Sarah and Casey stood up slowly feeling the tension. "If you didn't send it, there's only two people I can think of, and this looks to be Intersectish… is that a word?"

"Focus, Chuck," Sarah said softly. "I need you to focus."

Chuck gave her a wink. "Sarah, I'm not spiraling, so let's take the win where we can get it." She couldn't help but grin.

"Chuck, what's the email say?" Ellie asked.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense," Chuck replied. "I'm going to open it on my laptop so I can show it to you. On the phone it's just…squished." Chuck walked over to the laptop, typed in a few things, opened the email and waited for it to expand. When it did, images flashed across the screen, causing Ellie to jump and run toward Chuck. Sarah stopped her before she saw anything.

"If you do look at it you could have the same thing happen to you!" They both had a look of anguish on their faces. The flashes stopped and the two women ran to him as quick as they could. They kept him from slumping off the chair and crashing into the ground. "CASEY! DEVON! HELP!"

The two came running and they quickly got him onto a stretcher and wheeled him into medical.

-ooooo-

"Sarah, are you okay?" Stanfield asked. She blew out a breath and nodded. "Keep me updated. I'm hoping whatever this was is from a friend."

"Thank you, General," Sarah said and the screen faded off.

"He's gonna be alright you know," came the voice from behind her. Sarah spun and saw Devon.

"How can you know that?"

Devon gave him his megawatt smile. "Because I'm a heart doctor and I know that guys heart. It's with you. He's not going anywhere Sarah. He's going to be fine. Wedding still happening in three days. Would I lie to you?" Sarah shook her head. "Now get some rest, doctor's orders."

-ooooo-

"When you said get some rest, did you specify her finding her own bed?" Ellie asked Devon as they looked at the two.

"Nah, and besides, I was hoping she'd do this," Devon replied with a grin. He nodded towards them. "Chuckster's arm is around her shoulder, brain waves are fine, he's waking up now."

"Oh, God!" Ellie said, just noticing it. She ran into the room, and Sarah sat up quickly wondering what the emergency was.

"Ellie, keep it down, will you, I have an awful headache," Chuck muttered. He might have said more, but a blonde fury hugged him. "Ellie?" he asked, a little breathlessly. "Have you been teaching Sarah how to hug?"

"See," Devon said. "Just fine."

-ooooo-

Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie stood in front of Stanfield. "So this…flash, it was from Orion?"

"Yes, sir," Chuck replied. "It's to a website on the dark web that shows how to remove the Intersect and how to put in a new Intersect. A 2.0 if you will. One that is safer, and instructions on how to create a governor that will ensure it's safety."

"And you're all on board with this?" Stanfield asked, scanning the room.

Ellie and Sarah nodded, surprising Chuck.

"Sir, no one is better at this than him," Ellie replied. "As much as I don't like it, he is safe. He's rarely in the field. I'm good with it sir."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who smiled at him. "You good?" She nodded. He turned back to Stanfield. "I'm good."

"Very well, let's get this Intersect out, and the new one in."

-ooooo-

It was twenty-four hours later that Chuck finally opened his eyes, his head not spinning.

"Is it in?" he asked. The old one had been removed quickly to protect him, the new one took a little longer to tweak than Ellie thought but she was happy with all the scans she had preformed on him.

"Best I can tell," Ellie said. "I want you to flash on a flower arrangement for a wedding."

"That's," he began, and then he did. "Why do I know how to arrange flowers for a wedding?"

"Did you forget something, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asked, her arms crossed, but a smirk on her face.

"No, no I didn't," Chuck replied. "But I have other things to do than arrange flowers.'

"Yes, you do," Sarah replied.

* * *

A/N: I'm leaning towards next chapter ending it. Whether it does or it doesn't there will be a wedding. No fakeouts, no crazy dna poisoning, but a wedding. Because I do the Charah fluff, and you all seem to love the Charah fluff. Til next time. Reviews, PM, smokesignals, whatever, all appreciated.

DC


	17. Ch 17, The Kiss

A/N: We need to put this one away for awhile. I've said before I might continue something, and I always might, I just need a story. Sadly, this one doesn't have a story anymore. I've told it all. If you want something deep and reflective, this ain't it. This is pure fluff. I need pure fluff right now. One last time, with feeling, The Kiss Ch 17, The Kiss

A/N: I don't own Chuck, yet aren't we all part owners of it?

* * *

"Dearly beloved," Morgan began, as Chuck's mind began to wander over the past 24 hours. First he and Sarah made absolutely sure Morgan license was legal. Morgan's feelings were only slightly hurt from that. His mind wandered to last night, where he was sitting outside on the fountain lip and a certain blushing bride joined him.

}o{

"You okay?" Sarah asked, sitting down and slipping her arm around him. He leaned against her, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Just kinda amazed at how we got here," he admitted. "I followed you back to your hotel to tell you some things, probably not the wisest decision ever, then to Stanfield's hotel room, and now…here we are."

"You fought for me, to my face," she said softly. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, has or had ever done that. You rearranged my world that night."

"You rearranged mine when you waked into the Buy More," he countered.

"You did mine too, Chuck," she said softly. He turned to her. "Here I was using everything the CIA taught me, and you were, their words, not mine, a nerd loser, and you walked away from me to help a tall ballerina." She shook her head. "Chuck, I have been playing catch up ever since I met you." She looked over and smiled at him. "When I try and win you, you do what's right for someone else. When I try to push you away, all you do is tell me how great I am, and you mean it. It's not just words. And for so long, all anyone has done is tell me what they thought I needed to hear to get me to do what they wanted me to do."

"Sarah, all I did was treat you the way a person is supposed to be treated."

"I don't think you realize how rare that is," Sarah replied. "I don't think most people put someone other than themselves first that often. Chuck, you are a gift. And I don't mean your ability to house that stupid computer in your head. You. Are a gift. No one loves like you do, and expects back so little."

"We should probably get some sleep, I hear we have a big day tomorrow," he said softly.

"Only the first day of the rest of our lives."

"That should sound a little scary," Chuck admitted. "However, it sounds a lot like heaven." Sarah sighed and lay her head over, on top of his. "Do I have to change my name?"

"No, I like Chuck just fine," she replied.

}o{

The vows were exchanged, Morgan cried…a lot. "Sarah, you may kiss your husband," Morgan said, tears in his eyes.

"If I may," Sarah said, looking a little nervous. She turned to Chuck. "It wasn't that long ago that you came to my apartment to tell me that I was valuable. You told me in the Bartowski school of Life everyone was valuable." Chuck ducked his head, grinning. "I didn't think I was valuable, not as a person, and you changed that. I did something I shouldn't have, I kissed you. What I didn't know at that time, was it sent me on a collision course for this day, for this moment. See, I've already kissed my husband, I just didn't realize at the time. I've been Sarah Bartowski since that moment, and I know that sounds crazy, but I stopped living the lie of Sarah Walker when you made me understand I was valuable. So I am going to kiss you, don't worry, but know, I've been yours for a very long time."

"Sarah," Chuck began softly.

"Hush, Chuck, Mrs. Bartowski has some work to do," she said with a grin….and she did.

}o{

Hugs were distributed everywhere, and Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone with Ellie.

"You two are kinda ridiculous, you know." Sarah grinned at Ellie. "You were all closed off, met him, and he breaks through every barrier there ever was." Ellie turned to Chuck. "You were trapped in Buy More, met her, and now you're out doing anything and everything." She looked from one to the other. "There's nothing you two can't overcome together, you know that, right?" Chuck looked at Sarah and she hip bumped him. "Nothing."

"Got it, Sis," Chuck replied.

"Got it, Sis," Sarah said, pulling Ellie into a hug.

Ellie left the two alone and Sarah took his hand. "So, what now, Mr. Walker?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Bartowski, save the world a few times before we call it quits and decide to have kids?"

"They must have capes," Sarah reminded him. "I love you, Chuck," she said seriously. "Thank you, for reminding me what a life is like. Hell, thank you for showing me what a life is like."

"Thank you, for showing me that someone other than family can love you and will stay with you, no matter what."

She pulled him in for a kiss and he thought his toes would pop, he curled them so hard.

"You know," she said, pulling back, a little breathless. "I really believe if I lost my memory, one of those would jog it all back." Chuck grinned at her. He had no doubt in his mind one of hers would do the same. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, Sarah." He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "How about a honeymoon?"

She grinned wantonly. "Oh, you better believe it, Bucko," she said walking past him, and swatting his backside, making him jump. "Move it, Curls, we have honeymooning to do!"

He turned and followed after her. "Do you like being chased?"

She turned back to him. "I do," she said softly. "And you're the only guy I've ever let catch me." He nearly collapsed right there, but she was by his side to hold him up.

"You may have to do this a lot the next..eighty years, was it?"

She nodded. "My pleasure," she replied, and put her arm through his as they headed for their apartment to grab their bags. "Next stop, adventure," she said, grinning.

"Well, with you driving it will only take us half the time to get there," Chuck quipped. She swatted him good naturedly. "Never change, Sarah."

"You either, Chuck. You either."

* * *

A/N: I did some research on licensing for marriages, seeing exactly how hard it was…three clicks later….I can marry someone…. O.o Yeah. Seriously. I haven't, and I'm not planning on it, but I can. Thank you all for the love on this fic that was supposed to be a one shot. Thank you all for the love over the past sixteen months. Long live the Chuck fandom. Reviews, PMs, as always, appreciated, and I'll see you soon over at Rewrite or one of my other fics. Take care.

DC


End file.
